She's Beautiful
by Beats89
Summary: A new Medical Examiner. An intrigued Detective.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Rizzoli & Isles, televised by TNT, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own. i hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

Frankie holds the front precinct door open, Frost and Korsak watch as Jane limps in pushing a worse for wear looking perp in hand cuffs towards awaiting officers. She's got a cut on her eyebrow, blood coming out of her nose, her suit Jacket torn on her right shoulder and a massive hole in her suit pants at the knee looking rather bloody.

"You alright Jane?" Frost asks as she makes her way towards them.

"Feeling like a million bucks." Jane snarls wiping her nose, wincing before taking a deep breathe. "The guy thought he could get away." She commented swinging her head in the direction of the perp. "Idiot!" she laughs rolling her eyes.

"Going down to see the Doc?" Korsak asks pressing the down button on the elevator for her.

"Subtle. I know I look like shit." Jane smirks stepping on to the elevator. "Can you two start the paper work on him please?"

Frost and Korsak nod as the doors slide closed. Jane rests against the back wall as the elevator goes down. Pain is radiating all over her body, nothings new though, it always ends like this. Perps thinking they can get away and then being sorely mistaken, Jane smirks remembering the face she saw as he realized he'd lost. _Worth it, _she thinks to herself as the doors ding open and she steps out.

"I think we're going to have to get you a permanent bed down her Detective Rizzoli." Susie Chang says as Jane passes the crime lab.

"Dr. Shields' couch is fine." Jane comments as she continues down the hall, missing the confused look from Susie.

Jane steps into the doctor's office as she looks down assessing herself. "Stitches in the eyebrow, fractured nose, something is in my shoulder and maybe some stitches in my…" Jane stops when her eyes land on a honey blonde head popping up, a shocked look crossing their face. "Knee… You're not Doctor Shields." Jane says dumbly watching as the woman stands, subconsciously running her hands down her designer suit smoothing wrinkles that don't exist. Looking around the office now, Jane finds it completely bare except for the new mahogany desk and an office chair.

Maura's heart rate picks up as she takes in this beautiful but bruised and battered person, relief washing over her briefly as she sees a badge attached to the person's waist. "I'm Doctor Maura Isles and it looks like you need a hospital." She comments raising an eyebrow, she quickly runs her eyes over the Detective in front her, cataloguing the injuries she can see.

Jane shakes her head at the word 'hospital'. "But where's Doctor Shields?" Jane asks her voice raspy, limping a couple of steps forward.

"Well, she retired and I've taken over." Maura fidgets with the rings on her fingers, Jane's voice doing something to her insides. "I get officially appointed as the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts on Monday." She informs and can't help the smile that comes to her face.

Jane just stares at Maura, she's never seen anyone quite so beautiful and no medical examiner she's ever met has dressed so classy. Nodding her head, Jane feels herself running her hands down the front of her even though it's pointless. Slowly she pulls herself out of her trance. "Well since you're a doc, could you please stitch me up and I can go charge my perp?" Jane asks making her dimples pop for good measure.

"I most certainly will not!" Maura admonishes, watching Janes smile fall.

"Why not?" Jane pouts.

"I don't work on living people and you clearly need a hospital because that cut is going to need stitches, preferably a plastic surgeon since it's on your face and also your knee looks like it can use stitching as well." Maura says with her hands on her hips.

"But Doctor Shields always stitched me up. Come on, please for me?" Jane pulls out her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't even know you. I-I can't, I don't even have anesthetic." Maura tells her feeling like she's not going to get rid of this person.

"Sorry." Jane shakes her head, chuckling. "Where are my manners, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, homicide and I know you have anesthetic because the doc kept some for when I need stitches." Jane says softly, watching as Maura shakes her out stretched hand. "You can just call me Jane."

"Maura." Maura smiles, shaking Janes hand. Shaking her head and letting out a laugh. "I'm not going to get rid of you until I fix you up am I?" Mura asks already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Jane beams making the doc laugh more, feeling the doc drop her hand away.

Sighing in defeat, Maura heads to the autopsy room. "Come on then."

"Yes!" Jane does a double fist pump before limping after the doc.

Jane carefully lifts herself up on the slab watching as Maura slides of her jacket revealing toned creamy arms.

"Where did Doctor Shields keep the anesthetic?" Maura asks as she scrubs her hands.

"Over in that cupboard." Jane points and the slips her torn jacket off tossing it in the garbage.

Opening the cupboard Jane hears an 'Oh' come out of Maura's mouth. "I take it this happens often?" Maura asks as she finds two spare suits in the cupboard along with shirts.

Jane just laughs nodding her head. "Since the first day I became a homicide detective seven years ago."

"Wow, a lot of sutures over the years then?" Maura asks coming to stand in front of Jane.

Jane shrugs. "I've lost count." Maura tilts her head slightly as she study's Janes face making her start to squirm.

"Hairline fracture. The nasal bone, above the lateral nasal cartilage. It's not disfiguring." Maura says pointing to Jane's nose.

"Yeah could you pop it out for me." Jane asks sheepishly.

Knocking Jane's uninjured knee with her hip, Maura steps in between Jane's legs getting a better look and lining up her hands. "It might hurt a little." Jane just nods just before a crunch noise and Jane yelps in pain.

"A little?" Jane asks as her eyes start to water.

"I'll get you some ice soon so you don't end up looking like Mike Tyson." Maura continues on as if nothing's happened. She begins her work of cleaning up Janes face. Wiping disinfectant wipes along the cut on her eyebrow. "Hold still you big baby." She murmurs as Janes head moves away from the wipe.

"It stings! I'm not a baby." Jane huffs. Maura just rolls her eyes placing both hands either side of Janes face bringing her closer to her lips and blowing along the cut.

"Better?" Maura asks her eyebrow rise in challenge.

"Ye-yeah. Thanks." Jane clears her throat as she feels her cheeks turning red.

Nodding, Maura goes about getting equipment ready and giving Jane a shot to numb her eyebrow. Jane just watches in awe at the concentration on Maura's face. Studying focused hazel eyes noticing tiny gold flecks, to a splatter of freckles across cheeks and down to red lips. Jane can't take her eyes off Maura, she's mesmerized watching every now and then as Maura's tongue swipes her lips completely oblivious to what she's doing to Jane just by that act alone. Jane has no idea what's going on with her. Never has she reacted to someone like this let alone a woman.

Wiping the last specs of blood from Janes face Maura steps back. "Okay face is done, five stitches in your eyebrow. Do you want to remove your shirt so I can look at your shoulder?"

Jane unbuttons her shirt wincing as she pulls it from the dried blood on her shoulder. Maura stands behind her and winces herself. "Gravel rash. I've seen plenty in the last 16 years to know how painful it is." Maura comments as she gets ready to disinfect it. "This will sting."

"Kay." Jane murmurs bracing herself as Maura begins but instantly feel cool air getting blown on it. Looking over her shoulder she finds the doctor blowing on it straight after cleaning her gravel rash. "Had a lot of experience with gravel rash have we doc?" Jane asks as she sees Maura tweezing out pieces of gravel.

"Enough to last a lifetime." Maura says smiling and continues to clean.

"My ma always did that trick with the blowing. I thought it was only mom thing." Jane comments and Maura just smiles as she rubs a cream into Janes shoulder softly.

Stepping in front of Jane again Maura eyes a blood splotch on Jane's stomach. "You want me to check that as well?"

"Oh, yeah I guess." Jane shrugs lifting her singlet to revel a toned flat stomach.

Maura gulps as she looks at the tanned taught skin before leaning forward to treat it like she did Janes shoulder. "Could you lean back a little, you're going to need a stitch or two for that gouge in your hip?" Jane leans back on her elbows and watches as Maura carefully pulls the hem of her pants down her hip revealing a nasty looking cut and her black lace underwear.

"Here." Jane says popping her buttons open so Maura can get to her cut. "So where are you from?" Jane asks not being able to take the silence any longer.

"New York, I went to Columbia University and did my residency at Harlem Hospital." Maura rattles off as she sutures Jane's hip and covers it with gauze. "And then I worked with the NYPD for the last three years."

Jane just nods taking in all the information she's been told. Maura pulls over a wheelie chair and sits in front of Jane. "Cool." Maura grabs Jane's pants around the knee making sure it's not stuck to Jane before completely ripping them all the way open up to mid-thigh. Jane picks up the tethered pieces of her pant legs holding them in her fingertips.

"I figured you wouldn't be wearing them again." Maura says to the shocked look on Janes face before her eyes stop on raised scar tissue on the tops of Janes hands before focusing back on Jane's knee.

"Yeah, you're right." Jane laughs. "Is it bad?" Maura hears Jane ask.

"It's fairly deep. I'd say about 10 stitches." Maura says after assessing the wound and begins to clean, finding herself looking at janes hands every so often and finds herself telling random facts to keep her mind preoccupied.

Again Jane just watches the doctor work but noticing hazel eyes look at her hands. Usually it would bother Jane that she was staring. But something about the way Maura looks at them calms her. She doesn't look at her with pity in her eyes, and finds a flustered Maura spouting the interesting facts kind of cute.

"They don't hurt as much anymore." Jane finds herself saying as she flexes as Maura stops and watches. "They ache in the cold and when it's going to rain."

"How?" Maura blurts out and Janes chocolate eyes focus on hazel. "Sorry, you, you don't have to answer that." Maura shakes her head and starts to stitch Jane's knee up.

"A serial killer, Charles Hoyt, got a bit too obsessed with me. Still is but he's locked up at least. I, um, I went in without back up and he knocked me out. Woke up as he pushed a scalpel through each hand… that's why I don't really like going to hospitals. The amount of time I had to spend in one and the amount of surgery's I had to get, just wasn't for me." Jane shivers at the memories, Maura wraps up Jane's knee up and stands in front of the detective.

"I'm so sorry." Maura says finding chocolate eyes. "I guess I'll just have to continue to stitch you up then." Maura says softly making Janes dimples pop.

"Thanks." Jane says sincerely. "And thanks for stitching me up." Jane says heading to the cabinet and grabbing her spare suit. "I'll be back in a sec." Racing off to the bathroom as fast as her body lets her, Jane re-emerges a couple of minutes later in freshly clean clothes. "So Friday night's me and my partners head to The Dirty Robber and grab a drink, you are more than welcome to come. I'll introduce you to the guys and I owe you lots of drinks." Jane asks as she gently tucks her shirt in.

"Oh thank you but I can't tonight, I have to be home… I just can't tonight. Thank you for the invitation though." Maura smiles cleaning up.

"Oh okay, well the invitation is always open." Jane asks trying to keep her disappointment out of her voice. "I guess I'll see you on Monday then?" Jane asks hopefully.

"If I don't get called to a scene I'll be in in the afternoon. I've got a meeting with the governor in the morning." Maura grabs an ice pack and hands it to Jane. "Keep this on your nose."

"Of course. Ok well, I'm gonna…" Jane says pointing to the door and heading that way with the ice pack cooling her face.

"Lovely to me you." Maura says as Jane walks out her office door. Slumping back onto her desk Maura shakes her head but jumps as Jane's raspy voice reaches her ears.

"You too, Maura." And with a wink she's gone again.

* * *

Jane slowly sits down in her desk chair. "Took you long enough." Frost comments sitting on Jane's desk corner.

"Did you know we were getting a new medical examiner today?" Jane asks.

"We're not supposed to get one till Monday afternoon. Was the new one down there?"

"Yeah, I had to talk her into fixing me up." Jane says making Frost laugh. "Doctor Maura Isles."

"Sounds kind of old." Frost says.

"She's beautiful." Janes says not realizing she's said it out loud and her cheeks going bright read looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Did you just say that out loud?" Frost asks trying to hold his laughter in.

"Oh shut up… and get off my desk." She shoves him off. "I meant she seems like a beautiful person, who sprouts of facts off the top of her head. And she's not old, that's for sure."

"Okay, yeah you're just digging that hole deeper for yourself. All we need is your report and your guy can be processed and then we can hit the Robber." Frost says rubbing his hands together. "I'm feeling lucky tonight."

"Sure Casanova. Give me ten and go find the old man."

Fifteen minutes later the three detectives head to the front doors of the precinct, Korsak opening a door for a strawberry blonde teenager. Skateboard in her right hand, dressed in designer jeans from what Jane can tell, purple converse and a white tank top with her blonde locks falling freely down her back. Silver rings and a necklace looking more expensive than what teenagers normally wear that have grazed elbows and forearm, Jane gives her a smile as she passes finding bright green eyes and light freckles.

A smirk crosses the teenager's mouth. "Nice shiner detective."

Janes smile just grows making the teenager laugh as she heads to the information desk. Jane gets the feeling of familiarity with the blonde but shakes it off quickly and follows the boys out the door excited to have her first beer of the weekend.

* * *

**i hope you liked the first chapter :) let me know if i should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Rizzoli & Isles, televised by TNT, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own. i hope you enjoy it :) love all your comments! thanks!**

* * *

Jane stumbles out her door, belt buckle undone keys and phone in one hand, gun and badge in the other. Checking her doors locked she races down the hall doing her belt up before attaching her gun and phone and tying her hair in a messy pony tail.

"Six am and no coffee." She grumbles to herself as she turns on her lights and speeds down the road to the crime scene.

Jane flashes her badge to a uniform out front. "Rizzoli, victor 825."

Entering the church she spots Frost and Korsak in the throng of officers she heads towards them, noticing a coffee each in their hands putting a scowl on her face. "What do we got?" she grumbles in greeting.

"Victim, John Stone stumbled in here, all the way to the front and collapsed at the altar. No witnesses so far but uni's are canvasing the area as we speak." Frost rattles off handing a coffee cup to Jane. "Doctor Isles picked these up on her way."

Jane looks around not seeing Maura anywhere. Three weeks they've been working together and Jane still doesn't know much about the woman. Maura still hasn't come out for a drink with them, always claiming she has to be home. She's stitched up Jane one other time a week ago. The only thing Jane has learnt about her is that she's a total googlemouth. Maura knows a lot of facts, everyone just rolls their eyes not listening but Jane listens intently. Happily letting the Doc tell her random things. Jane has found herself in autopsy just sitting quietly as Maura works, watching her do autopsies that aren't even her case.

"Where is she?" Jane asks cutting Korsak off.

"Just over there." Korsak says nodding his head in Maura's direction.

"She didn't hear a word you just said." Frost whispers as they watch Jane head to Maura.

"Nope." Korsak laughs.

"Hey, thanks for the coffee." Jane husks to Maura's back but takes a step back when Maura turns around. "Whose is that?" Jane asks pointing to the blue bundle wrapped in Maura's arms.

"You're welcome detective." Maura beams slightly rocking the baby. "Our victim handed him over to the priest before collapsing. Didn't Korsak or Frost tell you?" Maura asks confused.

"Maybe… is he alright?"

"A perfectly healthy little man. I checked him out myself, he's about 3 months old." Maura coo's down at the baby. Jane watches and can't help smile.

"Have you checked out the vic yet?" Jane asks sipping her coffee.

"Yes." Maura passes the baby to Korsak kneeling next to the vic. "3 gunshots to the back and contusions around a puncture wound 3 inches deep. I won't know more till get back to my lab."

Jane holds her hand outstretched to help Maura up as she nods. "Okay, good. Anybody called social services?"

"Yeah they're going to meet us at the station when they can." Frost informs Janes as they head towards the exit.

"So, who's looking after him till then?"

"That would be me since there could be evidence on him. I've got someone dropping a car seat off for me." Maura says taking the baby back and heading out the doors.

"Is it me or does the doc keep getting weirder and weirder?" Korsak asks.

"Mmhhmm." Frost murmurs watching the doctor leave.

"She's… mysterious." Jane says as she studies the way Maura walks with swagger and confidence, even with a baby in her arms making the guys laugh.

"You still going on about the doc, Jane?" Frankie asks coming up behind the three.

"Still?" Frost asks raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah Doctor Isles this, Maura that, Maura said this. Ma's dying to meet the new friend that Jane won't shut up about." Frankie says making the boys laugh. Jane's nostrils flare as she slugs Frankie in the arm. "Ow!"

"Shut your mouth and for that, you can help with the clean-up." Frankie groans making Jane smile.

* * *

"Whoa, what happened to the Merc?" Jane asks sounding insulted as she stands beside a new looking Range Rover.

Maura turns at the familiar voice letting out a laugh before turning back to the baby. "I can't fit a baby seat in the Merc and the portable crib doesn't fit in the boot." Maura tells her as she closes the door with her hip, baby's face snuggled in to her neck and a nappy bag on the other shoulder. "Could you?" Maura points to the back of her Range Rover. The baby lets out a cry as he buries his face further into Maura's chest. "Someone must be hungry."

Jane opens the back and grabs the portable crib out revealing five pairs of different colored converse in the back. "Shoe fetish?"

"It's not my car and they certainly are not my shoes." Maura smiles as she locks the car and heads to the elevator, Jane following behind.

Stepping in the entrance Maura watches as Jane freezes in the middle of the lobby. Looking over the detectives shoulder Maura notices a man dressed in an army uniform smiling at Jane.

"Jane." The man greets stepping forward making Jane step back and softly running into Maura. "Sorry." She mumbles. "Wh-what are you doing here Casey?"

"I just finished rehab and I wanted to come and see you." Casey says as his smile falters when Jane doesn't seem too happy.

"I can't do this right now. I-I thought I made myself perfectly clear. Obviously not, I'll call you after work!" Jane says angrily keeping her voice even as possible. "Come on Maura."

Jane growls making Maura jump before following Jane to the elevator.

"I'm sorry Jane." Casey says as the elevator doors close. Silence fills the space only a tiny gurgle from the baby every now and then. Maura goes to say something but closes her mouth making her feel like a gold fish

"I don't want to talk about it." Jane says making Maura's mouth snap shut.

* * *

"I don't know how to set this thing up." Jane says annoyed trying to unfold the portable crib and failing once again.

"Here." Maura hands the baby to Jane before she can protest and watches as Maura skillfully sets the crib up. "I've only got pink blankets for him but I don't think he'll mind, did you want to feed him?"

"Oh, um, tempting but no. I have to get back upstairs. You know, to start building a case." Jane quickly rushes out handing the baby back.

"Alright, I'll feed him and then I will start on the autopsy. Will you be down for it?" Maura asks having gotten used to having Jane silently there.

"If I can get away but if not I'll ring when social services show up." Jane says checking her phone as a message from Frost comes through. "Gotta get up there."

Maura watches the detective leave before focusing her attention on the little boy. "Shall we get you fed and changed, little man?"

* * *

Jane goes to open the doctor's office door but finds it locked, looking through window she sees the crib to find a lightly snoring baby. Heading into autopsy she can't help but smirk. "You make black scrubs look good."

"Really? I always thought they made me look frumpy." Maura frowns making Jane laugh.

"Well, you do look pretty fierce in your Armani suits and heels." Jane says waggling her eyebrows making Maura laugh. "Hey! I thought you didn't own those shoes?" Jane says pointing to the red cons covering Maura's feet.

"I don't normally but my other sneakers may have gotten rather dirty with the last autopsy and I wasn't going to wear my heels. Surprisingly though, they are a lot more comfortable than I originally thought."

"You can never go wrong with a pair of cons." Jane says nodding.

Maura lets out a laugh at the memory that comes to mind when Jane says this. "What?" Jane asks.

"Nothing, it's just you remind me of someone who used that exact argument when buying cons." Maura says heading to the sink to wash up. "I'm all done. Cause of death was the puncture wound to the liver, very painful. The bullet wounds just sped up the process of dying. I'm still waiting for toxicology to come back and I also scrapped under the little guy's finger nails. The tests are running now."

"Excellent. Did you figure out what made the puncture wound?" Jane whispers as they enter Maura's office from the morgue.

"Some kind of combat knife, I'm still waiting to find out what the particulates are before I can give you an answer." Maura whispers back as she starts typing up her report while keeping an eye on Jane as she looks in the crib.

"He's so tiny." Jane whispers. "Somewhere out there is his family, probably worried sick. We haven't heard of any reports of kidnapping."

"We'll find his parent Jane." Maura finds herself saying. "I know you won't stop until you do."

"Yeah…" Jane says not taking her eyes off the infant. She jumps as her phone vibrate against her hip. "Social services are here. Typical showing up at the last minute." Jane scoffs. "I'll bring them down here so we don't have to wake him just yet."

* * *

"Is he going to a foster home?" Maura asks Sarah the social worker.

"I've been trying to locate a foster family since Detective Frost called and no one seems to be available. I'm going to have to bring him to the crisis centre even though technically there are no beds, they'll just have to double up." Sarah says looking for another home to call.

"I-I could take him. I've already been vetted through the system for foster care." Maura says calming the little guy down when he starts to cry.

"What?" Frost and Jane ask at the same time.

"I did it back in my residency. I had this awful case with twins, their parents were heroin addicts and the kids had to be put in to foster care. I didn't specifically take those twins but I did it in case I had to, like now." Maura shrugs getting the baby comfortable again.

"Alright Doctor Isles, I'll make a phone call and get the paper work started. I'll be back in a minute." Sarah walks out of the office, phone already to her ear.

"Are you sure about this, Maura?" Jane asks again.

"Yes I do know how to look after a baby, Jane. I'm not letting him go to some centre."

"She does look like a natural." Frost says nudging Janes shoulder.

"Okay you're all clear, if you could just sign here, you're good to go." Sarah announces as Maura signs away on the dotted line.

After giving instructions to one of the lab techs to message straight away with results, Jane heads towards the elevator. Passing Maura's office Jane notices the black diaper bag sitting in front of Maura's big mahogany desk. Rolling her eyes, Jane picks it up and calls Frost. "Hey, could you get me Maura's address please, she left the diaper bag in her office." Frost gives her the address and she quickly makes another phone call before leaving.

"Hey, yeah meet me there in 10." She says annoyed and hanging up.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me." Casey says standing as Jane comes up to the table.

"Yeah well you clearly didn't hear what I said last time we were together, so I came to clear it up." Jane sneers signalling to the bartender for a whiskey.

"I mean, did the whole not contacting you the whole time you were away not register as me being completely done with us. You wouldn't even consider being with me while you went through all this." Jane rushes, out shooting her whiskey down her throat, barely wincing at the burn. "And the more I stewed about it the more I was happy because I came to a conclusion."

"And that is?" Casey asks looking small from the lashing he just got from Jane.

"That I could do so much better. You treated me like shit. I was just a quick fuck when you were on leave. I will never admit it to my mother but she was right about you. I want someone who respects me for me, someone who knows that my job is the most important thing and I will not quit. I love the job too much. I've worked hard to get to where I am."

"So it's really over." Casey nods to himself wallowing in his beer.

"I'm really happy the surgery worked out for you but it was over between us six months ago." Jane says softly. "Now I've got to go because I have a diaper bag I have to drop off." Jane stands from the booth looking down at Casey. "Have a nice life Casey."

"You too Jane."

* * *

"Of course, she lives in Beacon Hill." Jane says to herself as she walks up Maura's drive. Swinging the bag over her shoulder. As she presses the doorbell she looks down and finds a beat up skateboard resting up against the wall. "What the?" She asks in confusion, trying to picture the doctor on a skateboard and laughing to herself at the image.

The red door swings open. "Detective Shiner?" The strawberry blonde teenager asks looking confused.

"Huh?" Jane asks even more confused before recognition comes over her face.

"You're the detective with the stitches and bruised… face at BPD. I said 'nice shiner detective' to you as I walked passed." The young woman says smiling a smile exactly like Maura's, dimples and all.

"Right, this must be your beat up skateboard then?" Jane says pointing to the board and getting a nod. "So… I'm looking for Maura."

"Oh yeah, come in." The teenager waves Jane in and closes the door behind her. "I'm Abiageal by the way but you can just call me Abby." The blonde says sticking out her hand to shake.

"Jane Rizzoli." Jane introduces herself, surprised by the strong grip Abby has.

"Make yourself at home and I'll just get mom for you." Abby throws a thumb over her shoulder and runs upstairs. "Mama." Jane hears Abby call as she disappears in to the house.

* * *

**hope your enjoying coz i know i am...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Rizzoli & Isles, televised by TNT, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own. i hope you enjoy it :) love all your comments! thanks!**

* * *

"Mama, Detective Shiner's down stairs for you." Abby announces quietly. Maura's relaxed against her bed head with the little boy lying on her chest and stomach as she reads a medical journal.

"Who?" Maura asks confused.

"Detective Jane." Abby says in a 'duh' tone smiling at her mother.

"Alright. You want to hold him?" Maura asks beginning to stand.

Abby nods and plonks herself down, sitting exactly like Maura was. Maura smiles placing the baby on Abby chest and leans down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Love you baby girl."

"Love you too." Abby mumbles, completely taken with the little boy.

Maura quickly fixes her hair and takes a deep breath as she heads down stairs to find the detective sitting ridged on the edge of the couch as she stares off into space, biting her nails.

"You shouldn't bite your nails, detective." Maura says chastises lightly as she sits at the other end of the couch crossing her legs.

Janes pulled from her trance finding Maura dressed in black yoga pants and a plain t. Jane can't seem to get her brain working seeing the doctor so relaxed and the first words to thought she blurts out. "You're a mom?" She inquires slightly shocked.

"I am." Maura beams. "That's why I haven't been out on Friday nights with you and the other detectives." Maura says standing and heading to the kitchen. "Wine? You look like a beer person but I'm afraid I don't have any."

"Ahh… Ye-yes please." Jane mumbles. "Thanks." Jane smiles as Maura hands her a glass.

"So what can I do for you? Or are you just here for a visit?" Maura asks tucking her feet underneath heron the couch.

"You left the nappy bag on your desk, so I just came to drop it off in case you need it." Jane shrugs.

"Oh thank you, it's got his nappy cream in it." Maura says sipping her wine as silence settles over them. It's not uncomfortable, just peaceful. Maura can see the concentrated look on Janes face as she tries to figure something out in her mind.

A couple of minutes pass and they hear a slight cry from upstairs but then silence comes again.

"The gravel rash you were talking about when you were stitching me up… Was it because of that skate board sitting out the front?" Jane asks finally breaking the silence and getting a laugh out of Maura.

"Oh yeah. I didn't want her riding the thing in the first place but I gave in eventually. I think she will skate more than drive her car when she gets her licence." Maura shakes her head laughing at the memory of Abby begging for the board. "At least she's active, so I can't really complain about it. My mother though, she looked horrified the first time she saw Abby on the board but now they both go shopping when Abby needs a new one."

"I was like that with my bike, I rode the thing everywhere. I even kept it in my room instead of outside, drove my ma crazy." Jane laughs relaxing back into the sofa.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack when she first started riding it and then she broke her arm. I fainted when I got paged to the ER and then fainted again when I found her in the emergency room. Not my finest parenting moment." Maura lets out a laugh as she says this making Jane laugh harder.

"I ended up having to look after her more than she did me, a seven year old looking after her own mama when I've got a broken arm. It was pretty funny." Abby says coming down the stairs with the baby. "Peanut has dropped a bomb in his nappy. Where's the nappy's and stuff?" Abby asks her mother.

"Peanut?" Jane asks.

"Just take the nappy bag." Maura answers handing it to Abby.

"That's what I named him, you can't just keep calling him baby. Isn't that right Peanut? She's a silly one isn't she?" Abby talks to Peanut as she heads up stairs again making Maura laugh.

Jane glares for all of 3 seconds before laughing and shaking her head. "How old is she?"

"She just turned sixteen."

"And she didn't mind moving here in the last two years of high school?" Jane asks thinking she would have caused an up-roar at the idea of moving at that age.

"She's the reason we moved here actually. She graduated high school already and she's starting at BCU at the end of August." Maura says proudly.

"Wow. College already, that's big." Jane skulls the rest of her wine and studies Maura out of the corner of her eye.

"I started college at 15, I didn't want her here by herself so I was fortunate enough to get my job here." Maura keeps talking about the move and them finding out that Abby got into BCU. All the while Jane just watches Maura come alive and happily talking about her daughter. Still shocked she even has a daughter.

"You can ask you know." Maura says smirking at Jane having caught the curious look on her face.

"How old were you when you had her?" Jane asks finally, dying to know.

"I fell pregnant at 16 and had her when I was 17." Maura answers with a sigh already knowing the next question.

"Father?"

"Not in the picture, never was." Jane watches Maura shake her head and stand, grabbing their empty glasses and placing it in the kitchen sink.

"Well…" Jane says making Maura turn to face her and locking eyes with hazel ones across the room. "You did a pretty awesome Job if you stayed in school, became a doctor and raised her right. Not many people can do that. Not to mention and I'm going out on a limb here, but the youngest Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts?" Jane says questioningly.

Maura laughs. "You don't even know her but you are correct about being the youngest."

"I can tell, I have a gut feeling and as the youngest to make detective, I think it's safe to say you and I are going to do wonderful things." Jane says smugly as she stands from the couch to stretch.

"You shouldn't listen to your intestines detective." Maura smirks, having said that to Jane a lot over the last 3 weeks.

"And yet it's always right." Jane says proudly. "How about tomorrow before work you, Abby and Peanut grab some breakfast with me?" Jane asks hopefully.

"That would be awesome! I'm craving French toast like a pregnant woman, do you know any good places?" Abby asks handing Peanut to Maura and throwing the diaper in the bin.

Maura rolls her eyes at her daughter. "That's not funny, Abiageal."

"Definitely know a place." Jane says trying to hold in a laugh. "I'll come here first and we can all go in one car. I also I have someone lined up to babysit Peanut if you want."

"That would actually help a lot." Maura says sighing in relief.

"Cool, thanks for the wine. I'm going to head out now, great meeting you Abby and congrats on BCU."

"See you tomorrow detective shiner." Abby says as she prepares a bottle making Jane laugh.

"Good night Jane." Maura walks her to the door.

"Good night girls." Jane calls and heads down the front stairs as Maura closes the door.

Jane stops just passed the front window and watches as Abby hands Maura a bottle before kissing the top of her head and races up the stairs, Maura happily feeding Peanut as she flicks through the channels on the TV.

* * *

"Holy flat stomach, batman." Abby says letting Jane in the front door at 6:30. "You can nearly see the lines of your six pack through your shirt." Abby pokes Janes stomach to emphasize her point. Jane laughs looking down to see her barely there six pack through her tight Boston Red Sox jersey.

"Stop poking Jane's stomach Abby and come get Peanut." Maura calls out from the top of the stairs. "Morning Jane, I'm almost ready." Maura rushes handing Peanut to Abby and running back to her room.

"Morning, Maur." Jane says only catching a glimpse of black silk. "So… how'd Peanut go last night?" Jane asks smiling as she sees Peanut in little skinny jeans and a tiny button up shirt.

"Well, I tag teamed with mom but by 3 am, I think we were all crashed in her bed." Abby says cooing in Peanuts direction, making him gurgle. She leans towards Jane. "Between you and me, I have no idea how mama became a doctor and raised me at the same time, she must be a super hero or something." Abby whispers.

Jane just smiles at that. "I had _Grand-mère_ and _Grand-papa to help me_, that's how I did it." Maura says breezing down the stairs ready for the day. "Are you not working today?" Maura asks noticing Janes jersey and jeans.

"I am, I'm picking up my dry cleaning while were out for breakfast. Gah, what is that?" Jane shrieks pointing at two rocks slowly moving across the floor.

"Shh, you'll scare them." Abby chastises.

"Geochelone sulcata, African spurred tortoise. I've had Bass since he was this big." Maura tells her happily holding up her thumb and finger with a 3 inch space between them.

"This one is Bass and the smaller one is mine. His name is Superman, I was four when I got him." Abby drops to her knee and pats Superman's shell.

Jane notices a tiny Superman symbol painted on the side of its shell and lets out a tiny laugh at the similarities she can see between mother and daughter. "Anyways, Ready to roll?" Jane says turning to the door revealing her firearm and badge attached to the back of her jeans.

"Hell's yeah, I'm starving." Abby says throwing the door open and heading to her range rover.

"So where are we going?" Maura asks as she locks the front door.

"A little place hardly anyone knows about, best food ever!"

"Well since you know the way, you can drive." Abby says chucking her keys in Jane's direction and jumping in the back seat.

"Uhh, are you sure?" Jane asks looking at the brand new car.

"Of course." Maura smiles and slides into the passenger seat.

* * *

A flash of confusion crosses Maura's face as Jane pulls up into a drive way and turns the ignition off. "I thought we were going out?"

"And I said I would bring you to the place that makes the best French toast." Jane smiles jumping out of the car making the girls follow. "Do you have a stroller?"

"Yeah I'll grab it if you want to grab Peanut." Abby jumps out without waiting for an answer.

Pulling Peanut out and closing the door Jane finds Maura waiting at the front of the car with the nappy bag. Jane opens her mouth but is cut off before she can begin.

"Janie!" is called from the front door making Peanut jump slightly.

"Oh god." Jane groans making Abby laugh, pulling a smile onto her face and turns to the house.

"Morning Ma." Jane waves as she jogs up the steps with Peanut on her hip. "Ma, this is my new friend Doctor Maura Isles and her daughter Abby."

"So nice to finally meet you Doctor Isles." Angela beams. "And you too, Abby. I hope you're both hungry."

* * *

Happy chatter is filling the room as they all enjoy their breakfast, Peanut making gurgling sounds as Angela pays attention to him. "Janie, I can't wait for you to give me grand-babies." Angela coo's making Jane go bright red.

"Tommy already gave you one." Jane mumbles.

"But I want more."

"I'm only thirty woman, chill!" Jane snaps making Abby laugh.

Maura smiles as she cuts her second piece of French toast and looks up as Abby shoves a piece way to big in her mouth so her cheeks are puffed out. "Abiageal!" Maura whispers holding in a laugh.

Jane looks up from her breakfast with the same puffy cheeks, quickly chewing and swallowing as Abby sinks in her chair a little as she smirks in Jane's direction.

Angela places a fruit platter in the middle of the table. "Charles came to see me yesterday. He was looking for you. And I don't want grand-babies from him."

"Yeah, can we not right now?" Jane sneers gesturing to Maura and Abby, noticing both of them tilt their heads to listen. "And besides, I took care of it last night." Jane says with finality, standing while wiping her mouth with the napkin. "Excuse me." Jane exits the dining room to get dressed for work.

* * *

"Your mother's lovely." Maura says not being able to stand the silence in the car much longer.

"Yeah, just delightful." Jane says sarcastically, her grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"Sarcasm?" Maura asks, still getting use to detecting it.

"Yeah." Jane can't help but let out a laugh. "For someone with a teenage daughter, I thought you would have had sarcastic talk down pat."

"Well Abiageal isn't really sarcastic towards me, I guess. She jokes, but never sarcastic." Maura shrugs.

"So I overheard Abby making plans for Friday night, does this mean you'll be able to finally come for a drink at The Dirty Robber?" Jane asks hopefully. "Depending on if we can close this case."

"Yes, I think that would be lovely!" Maura says excitedly as Jane pulls into the precinct.

"Excellent! Now let's get this case solved for Peanut shall we?" Jane says dramatically gesturing the way for Maura making her giggle.

* * *

"Morning fellas. Anything new?" Jane asks entering the bullpen and throwing her jacket on her chair as Frost and Korsak say their good mornings.

"I was able to track our vic through street cams from the church all the way back to this address. The camera's shows John running slash limping from this building with the baby in his arms." Frost finishes.

"John had no next of kin or family, he owns the little corner news stand just up from where he was walking." Korak adds coming to stand by Jane.

"Let's go check out this area. See if we can find anything."

"Frost, you're going to have to drive. I don't have my car." Jane slips on her jacket realizing she still has the keys to the range rover.

"Sure, where's yours?"

"I came in with Maura this morning because Ma's babysitting today." Jane explains, shot gunning the front seat.

"I got a bullet hole here, I'm guessing it was shot from high up." Frost calls out fingers the bullet hole.

Jane steps out on the rode looking up. "There's a broken window up there. The building looks abandoned."

The three detectives find the door unlocked and slip in with their guns poised. Clearing rooms as they move up they finally find the one with the broken window. "A rank old dirty couch and dirty diapers with a portable cot. This is where John Stone found Peanut."

"I'm sorry, did you just say Peanut?" Frost says scrunching up his face as Korsak laughs.

"Abby came up with the name." Jane says holding up her hands as both their mouths open. "Before you ask, Abby is Maura's daughter."

"Oh, makes sense then. Why she was a natural with… Peanut." Frost says shrugging as he puts a call into CSU.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. in later chapters i was thinking of doing a little crossover with castle so let me know what you think please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Rizzoli & Isles, televised by TNT, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own. i hope you enjoy it :) love all your comments! thanks!**

* * *

They learnt nothing new from the abandoned building and seemed to get nowhere in 2 days. Angela happily watched Peanut during the day, with Abby helping out when Angela had to work at the café. Detectives working around the clock, trying to crack this case but nothing stands out, nothing makes sense.

Maura slips her heels off and tips toes into her office trying not to wake Abby or Peanut. Looking aver her desk she sees the strawberry blonde sprawled out on the floor with Peanut sleeping soundly on her chest. A discovery they made at 2 am the other morning was the only way to calm him down and actually sleep.

Abby stirs slightly as Maura hears heavy footsteps and then Jane standing in the doorway freezing when she sees Abby and Peanut.

"Sorry." Jane whispers sheepishly, tip toeing up to Maura. "I think we just got the luckiest break ever, I'm just letting you know we might be back with Peanuts parents." She rushes out before flying out the door with no other explanation.

"I like detective shiner." Abby mumbles, smiling and falling back to sleep making Maura smile.

"Me too baby girl, me too."

* * *

"Sargent, Detectives." A hard looking man nods them in welcome.

"Captain Arke. What went on here?" Jane asks surveying the scene.

"Bank robbery gone wrong. Majorly wrong. I hear you have little Isaac Porter in a Doctor Isles care. This whole ordeal has put that family through hell. The robber kidnapped Isaac and his mother as leverage to hold over Alaric Porter, the bank's owner and CEO. To cut a long story short, robbers tried to rob the bank but failed when they gunned down the security guard setting off an alert to us. Frank Summer, the front man for all this was snipped down when he held a hostage and my shooter had a clear shot. The mother, Alice, and Alaric are fine. They're just worried about their little guy."

"Fuck! What a mess." Frost mutters watching the team of robbers being forced into a police car.

"So, Sargent, detectives, could you please escort the parents to their little guy?" Captain Arke asks.

"Of course. We'll get statements for you and send them over once they have their little guy safe in their arms." Korsak says as Jane and Frost find the Porters and escort them to the car.

* * *

"I couldn't even imagine what they went through." Mara quietly says to Jane as they watch Alaric and Alice smother Isaac in hugs and kisses. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Abby." Maura shudders at the thought.

"I think we're majorly lucky that robbery went bad. Who knows what would have happened if it hadn't worked out how it did."

"You look exhausted." Maura murmurs placing a hand on Janes arm.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, I was fretting over this case and now it's finally over. Just like that. I think I'm going to head out and do my paper work tomorrow when we get the results from the lab about the gun." Jane tiredly groans as she stretches.

"Mmm, I'm taking Abby home and sinking into the bath tub for a couple of hours I think." Maura says wistfully exiting the viewing room with Jane behind her. "Ready to go, sweetie?" Maura asks Abby, who is relaxing back in Jane's chair playing on her phone.

"I ordered Chinese so we can pick it up the way home. Goodnight detectives." Abby calls out getting a collective 'night' from the ones still left. "Bye detective shiner."

"Bye Abby." Jane chuckles. "I'll pick you up in the morning?" Maura scrunches her face in confusion. "I figured since we're going to the robber after work I can just drop you off. You can have a relaxing night."

"Oh, that makes sense. I'll see you in the morning then." Maura beams as she heads to the elevator sashaying her hips slightly. "Good night, Jane." She throws over her shoulder as she stops in front of a bouncing Abby trying to patiently wait for her mom.

* * *

"Hi Mrs Rizz, Shiner." Abby greets as Angela places a burger in front of Jane.

"Hello Abby, would you like some fries?" Angela asks getting a vigorous nod in return.

Abby plonks herself down in a chair opposite Jane and just stares. Jane squirms and looks around the café before back at the strawberry blonde. "What's up…?" Jane asks cautiously.

Abby holds her face straight for another 3 seconds before losing it. "Nothing, I'm just pulling your leg." Abby giggles wiping a tear from her eye. "Man, you should have seen your face."

Jane laughs throwing a fry and hitting Abby in the forehead. "Jane! No throwing food." Angela chastises placing the fries in front of Abby before scampering off to serve customers.

"Ha you just got in trouble off your ma."

"Oh, shut up." Jane smiles. "What brings you to the station?"

"Mama needed a new shirt, so I brought one down for her." Abby tells her between stuffing fries in her mouth. "So I heard your taking her out tonight?"

"Yeah, Fridays we all head down to The Dirty Robber for drinks. She hasn't come out with us yet and since you're going out she's coming along with us."

"Sweet, she deserves a night out. She only goes out every blue moon, always choosing to stay home with me." Abby pushes her empty plate away from her and looks up at Jane. "I'm glad she's got you." Abby smiles as she stands placing money on the table for her food.

"What do you mean?" Jane asks curiously.

"Mama's always been kind of a loner. I mean I know she dates occasionally but she doesn't know I know. But as far as I know she's never had a best friend and I know you've only known her a month but that's the way I see it going. The only friends she had in New York were my best friends Dad and his fiancé. So I'm glad mama has got you, you seem to bring out a new side of her and I like it." Abby shrugs her cheeks going a shade of pink and looking down at her hands. "Anyway, have fun tonight and make sure she gets home safe." Abby finishes with a nod.

"I will." Is all Jane can say as Abby heads out the café and out the front precinct doors.

* * *

"Whoops." Jane catches Maura as she trips over nothing on the sidewalk. "You alright, Maur?" Jane asks doing a cursory check with her eyes.

"I'm fine." Maura giggles waving her arm more than she meant to. "I may have had one or two too many whiskeys." Maura says smacking her lips together making Jane snicker and wrap an arm around Maura waist to hold her up. "I was trying to keep up with you and Barry."

"Yeah, that's your mistake. You didn't need to try and keep up with us, and you didn't need to have whiskey."

"I feel dizzy." Maura murmurs as the cab pulls up in front of them and Jane helps her in the back seat and slides in after her.

"I just glad I got some water in you so you won't feel like bigger crap tomorrow." Jane gives Maura's address to the cab driver and sits back feeling Maura's head hit her shoulder and a light snore escaping. Jane can't help but smile. They had an excellent night out, she got Maura to eat a burger instead of salad and Maura fit in perfectly with her, Frost and Korsak. The occasional officer or detective would stop by the table and have a chat, Lieutenant Cavanaugh even had a whiskey with them.

Noticing Maura slumping in the booth Jane decided to take her home, deciding a cab would be better because she had too many drinks as well.

The cab slows and Jane hands over the cab fare while holding a snoring Maura up. "Maura." Jane shakes the doctor and gets no response. "Maura, you're home." Still nothing, Jane huffs before hopping out of the car before reaching in and slipping an arm around Maura's back and one under her knees. Jane lifts her out, surprised by how light the doc actually is.

"You alright detective?"

"Yeah Finn, thanks for the ride." Jane murmurs as Maura's arms circle around her neck and her face is buried in wild curls.

Noticing lights on, Jane reaches the doorbell with her elbow and waits.

"Oh my god." Abby giggles moving out of Jane's way, locking the door behind them. "When I said a good night, I didn't mean get her plastered."

"She tried to keep up with us on whiskey shots." Jane whispers, smiling slightly. "Her bedroom?"

"Second on the right."

"Cool, go back to your night, I've got her." Jane says, Maura mumbling in her sleep and tightening her hold on Jane's neck.

Abby stops in her bedroom door way, watching Jane disappear into her mother's room before closing her own door. Jumping and face planting on her bed she laughs. "Mama's passed out in detective shiners arms."

"Have you ever seen your mom drunk?" Nayte laughs throwing popcorn into his mouth.

"Not like this." Abby laughs pressing play for their movie before stealing the popcorn bowl from him. "Only tipsy, that one Christmas party two years ago. That's the only time. Oh, and one night at Alexis'."

"Mmm, that was a good party. We got to skate out the back, your Grand-mère even asked the venue if we could." Nayte laughs at the memory. "And you ripped your gown all the way up your leg to your panties. And you went bright red." Nayte gets out through gasps of laughter.

"Oh, boo! You suck, you wouldn't even give me your jacket but then last year totally made up for it when you split your pants wide open. Mama was mortified that you had bright purple boxers on and walked casually back through the hall." Abby barely gets out.

"Karma's a bitch. That was a brand new tux too." They both burst out laughing. "Now shush, this is the good part." Nayte says as their eyes get glued back to the TV.

* * *

Jane places Maura on the bed gently, arms sliding from Jane's neck as she rolls to her side. Sliding blue stilettos from madras feet and placing them near the closet closet, Jane walks into the ensuite puring a big glass of water and places it on Maura's bedside table. Maura lets out a whimper and curls into a ball making Jane smile thinking she looks adorable, looking down at the doctor's clothes she can imagine her fretting over wrinkling her nice pant suit she has on in the morning.

Jane walks into the closet looking for pyjamas of some sort and spots a white tank top and silk bottoms. Walking over to the Maura she softly shakes her. "Maura, come on. Let's get you changed, we don't want any wrinkles in your pant suit." Maura stirs at the word 'wrinkles' and Jane pulls her into sitting position.

Maura's eyes still closed, half asleep she feels her jacket and shirt quickly replaced with a singlet before her bra is loosened and pulled off. "Here sweetie, drink some water." Jane murmurs and watches Maura crack one eye open as Jane holds the glass to her lips and she takes a sip. Jane gently lays her down again and feels her pants loosened and pulled off and then silk pulled up her legs. "Alright, I'll talk to you tom-."

"Stay." Maura mumbles, cracking an eye open again to see Jane smile. "Please." She pats the empty side of her bed and watches Jane argue with herself before nodding. "Borrow whatever pyjamas." Maura mumbles closing her eyes again and smiling softly.

Jane dumps her clothes, flicking off the lamp and slips on a tank top and a pair of shorts she found and slips in next to Maura, pulling the duvet up to cover them both. The bed shifts as Maura scoots to the middle and soft snores follow as she falls back to sleep.

Jane hears the tell-tale signs of rain and all of a sudden it begins to pour down heavy. With the rain in the background and the light snores Jane falls asleep peacefully with a smile across her face.

* * *

Jane's cheek twitches as something tickles it, opening her eyes she finds Maura's peaceful sleeping face with their noses just touching and honey blonde curls everywhere. Leaning back slightly she finds that's she can't go very far because Maura's grip on her tank top is tight and the further back she moves Maura moves closer.

Jane watches the peaceful look on Maura's face, lips lightly parted, nose scrunching up slightly as hair tickles her face. Jane reaches up and sweeps honey blonde locks out of the way, her hand having a mind of its own runs down Maura's nose noticing a smattering of freckles across her cheeks. Jane freezes as hazel eyes open slowly and lock with hers.

"Hey." Jane whispers, her voice huskier from sleep. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't." Maura's smile is lazy and relaxed. "Sorry about that." Maura says releasing Jane's shirt. "I tend to gravitate to anyone I sleep next too." Maura chuckles.

"S'okay. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I don't think I want to move too fast though." Maura groans as she rolls onto her back making Jane laugh.

"You need bacon and orange juice. Maybe some pancakes. I'm on it." Jane jumps out of bed and looks down at Maura with her arm flung over her eyes. "And some coffee. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Morning Abby." Jane smiles as she passes the couch heading to the kitchen.

"Morning Jane." Abby mumble sleepily into her mug.

Jane stops in her tracks when she sees a well-built guy in the kitchen dressed in space invader pyjama pants and t-shirt. "Oh, hi." She says dumbly.

Nayte turns around smiling and Jane can't help but smile back at his mussed sandy blonde bed hair. "Morning, I'm Nayte. You must be detective shiner." He holds out his hand and Jane shakes it groaning at the name.

"Jane." Jane drops his hand and walks to the fridge. "I'm making bacon and pancakes if you kids want some." She says pulling out ingredients.

"How's mama feeling?" Abby asks taking a seat at the bench.

"She'll be a lot better once she has greasy food in her stomach." Jane snickers.

"How'd you sleep? Mama has a thing where she gravitates to whoever is next to her."

"Yeah, I noticed when I woke up to her nose touching mine." Jane hears Nayte and Abby laugh.

"Nuh-uh, you can't laugh Abs. You do the exact same thing. You were sleeping _on_ me this morning and your hair kept poking me up the nose." Nayte says scrunching his face at the memory making Jane laugh.

"So, are you two dating?" Jane asks as she begins to mix the batter but stops when Abby and Nayte laugh.

"Uhhh no, no way. We're best friends." Abby informs her.

"We grew up together. Been friends since we were two."

"Morning." Maura mumbles walking into the kitchen and kisses Abby's temple.

"Morning mom.2" Nayte says wrapping his arms around Maura giving her a hug.

Maura smiles turning on her stool to wrap her arms around him. "Nayte, I didn't know you were staying. How's school?"

"Business classes are boring but I'm passing with flying colors and I took on an art class this year as well and I'm loving it. I'm hanging for this one to start though." Nayte says hooking an arm around Abby's shoulders and kisses her temple.

"Oh excellent. What type of art? I'll have to get mother to come and have a look." Maura says watching Jane out of the corner of her eye, long tanned legs flexing as she moves around the kitchen.

Jane happily listens as they all chat and she cooks. Placing a cup of coffee in front of Maura, who picks it up and moans in satisfaction at the taste.

Never has she had a friend like Maura, someone who felt like they've been friends for years. It's easy and laid back, she feels like she can trust her with her darkest secrets. And the thought of trusting Maura makes her giddy because trusting someone as she trust Maura does not come easy at all. And Abby is as loving and kind as Maura, so Jane feels pretty lucky to have these two amazing women in her life.

* * *

**i know it was fluff but i Hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Rizzoli & Isles, televised by TNT, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

******All mistakes are my own.**

**All i can say is WOW to all the comments left. they really were sweet thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think and i'm glad you're all liking it. Those comments really touched me, they were beautiful.**

* * *

Abby watches silently from the kitchen as her mother and a tall brunette sneak towards the front door, Maura kissing the woman one last time before letting her out into the cold morning.

Abby just sips her coffee watching as Maura sneaks back upstairs, Abby just smiles and shakes her head. This has happened two times before and Abby still hasn't told Maura she knows. The woman that left just now had dark wavy hair and was tall and lean, reminding her of a certain detective.

Walking in her mama's room she notices the bed unmade, sheets and pillows strewn across it. Knocking on the ensuite door she waits for the 'yeah?' from Maura before walking in.

"Morning Abby." Maura says happily as she conditions her hair.

"Morning mama." Abby sits on the edge of the tub taking another sip of her coffee. "How was your date?" Abby starts off small.

"It was really nice, we had dinner at this little French restaurant and then drinks." Maura opens the glass door and points to the vanity. "Could you please hand me my face scrub?"

Abby grabs it and hands it too her before walking the door. "I'm glad you had fun."

Five minutes later Maura exits the ensuite. "Mother ffffowie." Hand flying to her chest in fright as she see Abby sitting on the end of her bed.

Abby snorts. "Nice save but I know what you were going to say." Abby beams making Maura chuckle and walk into her closet to slip on her underwear and bra before walking to the entrance again. "Not that I mind you siting there but is everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to talk to you…" Abby watches Maura smile and nod in encouragement while slipping her robe on.

Sitting next to her daughter, her slim hand rubs the top of Abby's knee and thigh in comfort. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Your overnight guest last night." Maura's hand stops rubbing and Abby looks down and starts to play with Maura's finger like she use too when she was little.

Swallowing the lump in her throat. "What about her baby girl?"

"You know I don't care if you date woman right? I just want you to be happy."

Maura lets out a chuckle and grabs Abby's hand, bringing it to her lips she kisses it softly. "I know, it's just… when you were little I kept that part of my life separate from you because I wasn't looking for something permanent and I guess I've just kept it that way." Maura shrugs slightly finding bright green eyes.

Abby nods her head. "I just wanted you to know it does't matter to me that you date women." Abby feels slim strong arms encircle her warmly.

"And I love you for that. You'll always be my number one girl though." Abby laughs as she buries her face in her mother neck and gives her one last squeeze before pulling back.

"One more thing..." Maura nods to continue. "I noticed she was a tall dark brunette reminding me of someone we know, coincidence or not?"

Abby watches Maura's cheeks color and travel down her neck as she looks anywhere but Abby.

"Wow, look at the time. You better get off to school or meet Nayte because I've got to get dressed before Jane comes for breakfast." Maura stands heading to her closet for her outfit of the day.

Abby just shakes her head and follows her mom. "Okay mama, I'm having dinner with Nayte so I'll see you late tonight." Abby kisses Maura's check and walks out.

"Abby." Maura calls just before she leaves her room. "Your jeans are ripped across your gluteus maximus and I can see your Sponge Bob boy legs.' Maura smirks and raises an eyebrow towards her daughter.

"Huh, I thought I could feel a breeze." Abby says to herself as she heads to her room to change them.

Maura lets out a breath but jumps when Abby's strawberry blonde waves flip around the door way, dimples popping. "When you're ready to talk about a certain brunette, I'm all ears. Love you mama."

* * *

"Hey Jane." Abby greets in the driveway as she tosses her things in the back of her car.

"Hey kiddo, no skating today?" Jane asks making Abby laugh.

"If you haven't noticed there's ice around so it makes it very difficult to skate." Abby rolls her eyes mockingly. "And you call yourself a detective."

"That's what I got your mom for, to help me out and make me seem smart." Jane winks walking up to Abby and turning serious. "Drive safe. Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh my god you're just as bad as mama. Always worrying. I remember the lecture you and Nayte gave while you put snow chains on my tires. I'll see you later." Abby watches Jane roll her eyes before Abby jumps up quickly kissing Janes cheek and slipping into her car. "Keep mama safe."

Jane grabs the door and as she shuts it Abby here 'Always kid' before it shuts completely and she drives away.

This little greeting they do has been going on the past five months ever since the psychopath Dennis Rockmond showed particular interest in Maura. It didn't end to good for Rockmond because he didn't know who he was facing when he met Jane. Ever since then, Abby tells Jane to keep her mama safe and Jane reply's the same thing every time. Always. And she has kept her word.

* * *

Jane places their empty plates in the dishwasher and turns it on. Wiping her hands dry she turns to see Maura reading the paper.

"Ma's been acting weird. Well weirder than she already is."

"Jane." Maura chastises calling her mother weird.

"No, seriously have you not noticed it. She's hiding something from me I know it."

"I did notice she seemed distracted last Sunday at dinner but I'm sure she will tell you when she's ready." Maura finishes and grabs her medical bag and hand bag. "Ready to head in?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jane grabs her coat and heads out the door.

They sit in silence as Jane stews over what it might be. "I'm going to get to the bottom of it, even if I have to snoop in her stuff."

Maura lets out a sigh and closes the file she was reading, trying not to smile. "She will tell you when she's ready if she's hiding something, okay?"

Jane just 'hmphs' and pulls into a car park. "Maybe." Jane grunts as the head into the precinct. "I'll see you a lunch, maybe, if we get anywhere in the case."

"Just don't forget to eat." Maura says watching Jane roll her eyes.

"Yes doctor." Jane nods as the elevator doors close.

Shaking her head at Jane, Maura looks towards the Division One Café and sees Angela concentrating really hard as she jots something down in a notebook. _Later, _Maura thinks as she heads down to the morgue.

* * *

"No, Ma I want regular." Jane whines as Angela pour decaf coffee.

"No, you can't have caffeinated beverages this late in the day Jane." Maura tells her as she tilts her head in seriousness and Jane just slums her shoulders and looks at Angela.

"Okay Maura says I can't drink it, so can I have an IV drip please?" Jane asks watching Maura roll her eyes.

"Nope but you can try one of these instead." Angela hands Jane a wrapped piece of cake. "My new espresso brownies." Jane's eyes open wide like a kid in a candy store. "Business is booming!" Letting out a little moan when she takes a bite she shoves it in front of Maura.

"You got to try this." Jane says around a mouthful of brownie.

Maura sighs but picks a bite off and eats it. "Oh my!" Maura says looking at Angela. "These are delicious Angela."

"See!" Angela pulls out the same notebook Maura had seen this morning as she opens it. "Look I sold forty five brownies yesterday and I'm averaging an extra hundred dollars a week." Angela says proudly.

"I'm glad you're saving for your retirement ma." Jane says happily while watching Angela closely as the smile instantly drops from her face and she steps back.

Maura watches closely as well. "Yeah…me too." Angela just gets out. "Excuse me girls." And she heads back to the counter.

Brown orbs find hazel. "Did you see her face?"

"Oh, she's definitely hiding something."

Jane just nods and bites her lip as she thinks of all the possibilities. "I'm going to find out this Sunday at dinner!"

* * *

The Rizzoli house was loud, like it always is with Sunday family dinners. When Frank and Angela were still married it was just them and their three children. Now Sunday dinners consist of Angela, Jane, Frankie, Tommy, Lydia, TJ, Frost, Korsak, Maura and Abby.

Angela had disappeared upstairs while everyone else went to sit in the lounge room. Jane and Maura finish washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen.

"Oh mm, this is from the IRS, I think it's an audit." Maura whispers, showing Jane the big white envelope. Jane's forehead creases in worry and snatches it up.

"What are you doing?" Maura harshly whispers looking at the entry to the lounge room as Jane holds the envelope over the kettle steam. "Mail tampering is a crime!" Maura frets before walking over as Jane pulls out the papers.

"Oh my god, she owes twenty seven thousand dollars in back taxes." Jane mumbles while reading.

"What? How is that possible? She doesn't even make that in a year."

Maura watches as Jane hands are clenched till they turn white. "My father." Jane growls. "He probably cheated on their taxes. No wonder she's been trying to make extra money. Why wouldn't she tell me but tell Tommy? I know she told Tommy because he's been bringing cans and bottles to recycle."

Jane watches Maura pull her bottom lip between her teeth. "What's with the face?"

"Tommy doesn't judge." Maura whispers and watches Janes mouth hang open before snapping shut.

Placing the papers back in the envelope and sealing Jane places it back in the same spot, scared hands run through black tresses as Jane paces the kitchen. Maura waits in silence twisting her ring on her fingers.

"Jane, could you come up here please?" Angela calls down the stairs.

"Yeah ma." Jane calls back with a worried glance at Maura before she disappears upstairs.

Heading up stairs, Jane finds Angela sitting on her old bed. Looking around at the four walls that once was her room for so long, Jane can only smile at the memories that were made in this room.

"What's up ma?" Jane asks as she plants herself next to Angela. "And stop lying. I know something is majorly wrong."

"I have to move." Angela whispers as she looks down at the photo clasped in her hands. Jane, Frankie and Tommy with goofy smiling faces looking at the camera as the lay in a pile in the snow. "Your father left me… with some bills I just can't afford to pay while living in this house. It's too expensive."

Jane nods as she mulls this over. Letting out a deep breathe, Jane shakes her head clear. "I know about the IRS. And before you start, I opened your mail." Jane lets out a giant growl as she stands and paces her old room. "I don't even know this man. My father has become someone I no longer know. And I'm angry all the time at what he did to you." Jane lets out a frustrated noise and runs her scarred hands through her black locks. "And the worst part is, I can't even find him. I've been searching, he's always moving. But tonight I give up on him. I'll help you ma and so will Frankie and Tommy. We'll get thi-."

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but I have to go to work." Maura says sticking her head in the room. "Angela, thank you for a lovely dinner as usual." Maura says hugging the woman and receiving a firm squeeze in return. "Jane, your phone's been ringing as well."

"Right, duty calls. Ma, we will talk about this when I finish okay? Everything is going to be fine. I love you."

"Love you too baby. You two be safe and I'll see you tomorrow, I'll cook you breakfast at the café." Angela calls as Jane answers her phone and the rest of tonight's party exit the house.

* * *

"Korsak said he hasn't seen a kill like this since the days of Whitey Bulger and the Winter Hill gang. The Irish crime wars, apparently a blood bath from Summerville to Charleston." Jane says as she searches her phone.

"Let's hope it's not and Irish war crime." Maura says stopping at a red light. "Are we really not going to talk about your mother? You were silent the entire drive to the crime scene and now you're not even going to mention it." Maura blurts out as she accelerates.

Sighing heavily and locking her phone, Jane turns to Maura in her seat. "She has to find somewhere else to live. She can't afford it because yes, my scumbag of a father left her with twenty seven thousand dollars of taxes to pay." Jane says angrily and she feels her eyes begin to water.

Maura reaches across and grabs Jane's trembling hand and gives it a squeeze. "We'll figure something out. Everything is going to be okay."

Jane relaxes slightly at Maura's reassuring tone and touch. Not trusting her voice, Jane just nods turning to look back out the window but not letting Maura's hand go.

After parking the car they head to the elevator, Jane finds herself holding her hand at the small of Maura's back as she leads her and quickly pulls her hand back to herself. As they step onto the elevator Maura can't help but smile a little at the fact that Jane removed her hand but hasn't noticed she's kept less than a foot of distance between them since exiting the car. She's noticed Jane does this when she's stressed or angry or can't control the situation, Jane gets close and seems to calm down slowly the longer she's in Maura's presents.

Jane grabs the CSU report from a tech as the head towards the body and the car. "no I.D found and no finger prints on the car or the door handle." Jane lists off as Maura slips on latex glove and begins examining the body.

"John Doe, twenties and in good health. " Maura begins.

"Except for the ice-pick sticking out of his ear." Jane snickers and Frost holds in a laugh.

Maura holds her glare for all of three seconds before turning back to the body. "No finger prints to give because he has none to leave."

"What?" Jane asks.

"Burn scars, consistent with acid exposure. It's deliberate, excruciatingly painful process." Maura begins her science talk and Jane happily listens as Frost and Korsak continue looking at the car.

"Well I think it's safe to say that this guy went to great lengths to remain a ghost." Jane says squinting at the finger tips.

"Well that's conjecture." Maura says looking up at Jane.

"Well I'm going to be crazy and this too. There's nothing random about drilling an ice-pick through his head, whoever killed him was making a statement." Jane retorts back.

"Hey, check this out." Korsak calls from the back of the car.

"Whoa, hello Mr. Bourne identity. He's got I.D's for everywhere and everything." Jane says picking up a stack of fake licences.

"I'm going to get the body up so I can start the autopsy." Maura says pulling off her gloves and letting the techs get the body out. "I'll let you know anything new in a couple of hours."

"Oh wow, our vic was an artists." Frost opens and art book.

"They're by hand, Abby does similar drawings. This may be evidence of a very high IQ." Maura says taking a closer look.

"How much more evidence would you need?" Jane asks, shocked.

"Extensive use of polyhedral." All three detectives look at her with crinkled foreheads. "Geometric signs and three dimensions with flat faces and straight edges." Maura explains.

"Yeah sure… I like that stuff." Korsak say nodding.

"This guy may be a thief but she sure could draw. Those are cool."

* * *

**i had more but didnt finish it and i didnt want to keep y'all waiting :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Rizzoli & Isles, televised by TNT, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. this chapter is kind of eh, i guess a lead up chapter. i'm not really happy with it but what ya gonna do.**

* * *

"What!? That's not possible." Maura says into the phone. "No I didn't."

Jane stops at the doorway listening. "What's wrong?" She whispers.

"I see it, but it's not possible. I don't cross contaminate my samples." Jane just rolls her eyes listening.

"Maura just send another sample, it's okay." Jane whispers again and Maura just stares at her before turning around.

"Okay, I'll call you back." And she hangs up, stepping over to the computer. "It's not possible."

"Everybody makes mistakes, just send another sample. That's why the lab keeps our genetic profiles just in case we contaminate a sample." Jane says like it's the simplest thing.

"But… there are enough markers in the comparison of the DNA to make a definitive conclusion." Maura says sounding a little confused.

"So wha-what are we concluding?" Jane asks becoming more confused.

"It's a DNA match, the man lying there is my brother." Maura finishes making Janes mouth open and close in shock as she tries to figure out something to say.

* * *

Jane rubs the raised scar on her right hand as she waits out the front of the precinct. She's trying to process everything Maura has just told her. The major one was that she's adopted. She would never have guessed when she met Maura's parents a couple of months ago. Maura fidgeted with her hands the whole time she told Jane. What Jane wanted to do was to wrap Maura up in a giant hug but she could tell she needed space so Jane let her be.

"Is mama alright?" Abby asks making Jane jump before handing her a coffee.

Clearing her throat Jane nods. "Thanks. Yeah Abby, she's alright. Follow me." Jane signs Abby in and leads her to the elevator and pressing the morgue floor.

"Seriously, what happened?" Abby asks not believing Jane.

"Your mom has had a rough morning." Jane says and that's when she realizes they've been up all night working. "What I'm about to tell you cannot leave your lips. Understood?" Abby nods and Jane tells her about the John Doe they found.

"Wow, she freaking out?" Abby asks as they head to Maura's office.

"She was when I left her." Jane says as they enter to find Maura looking at an open sketch book.

"Hey mama." Abby greets handing Maura the other coffee in her hand.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing here?" Maura asks happily sipping her coffee.

"Jane called me." Abby shrugs, making Maura look at Jane who just smiles. "Holy shi-." Abby jumps when she feels Maura pinch her butt to stop her from swearing. "These are amazing." Abby says in awe looking at the sketch pad. "Monet use to paint the same thing over and over." Abby says to no one in particular as she turns the pages. Jane just smiles and listens because Abby sounds exactly like her mother does when she spouts off facts. "You know, he sat in the same place day after day, painting the same view…" Abby stops talking as she studies the drawing more closely and turns back a couple of pages. "This dudes drawing the same view."

"What?" Jane asks stepping behind the Isles' women to get a closer look.

"It's a building, he's drawing it throughout the day. You see how the light changes." Abby runs her finger along the drawing. "And he's drawing it day after day because he's looking at it day after day."

"He lives here?" Jane asks.

"Yeah, the drawings are precisely to scale."

Maura turns to her laptop. "So, with a little trigonometry and some spherical geometry."

"We can figure out what he's drawing." Jane says looking over Maura shoulder. "That's the financial district."

"There!" Abby says pointing at the screen.

"Excellent, I'm going to get Frost." Jane says happily. "You two… I love you, geniuses." Jane says wrapping an arm around each Isles woman. Happily caught up in the excitement Jane kisses Abby on the temple and then Maura before quickly taking off out the door.

"She always like that on a case?"

"More or less." Maura laughs taking a seat and groaning as Abby plonks herself down in her lap.

"Oh please, I'm not that heavy." Abby rolls her eyes and hooking an arm behind Maura's neck making her laugh. "So, a baby brother huh?"

* * *

"So what you're saying is this device revealed who our victim was?" Korsak ask still trying to understand.

"Drew Becket used this machine to get John Doe's real identity and we think Beckett used it to sell him out."

"Well, who is he?" Korsak asks.

"Colin Doyle but he's not in the system." Frost says showing Korsak on the screen.

Jane watches as Korsak's face pales as he sits down. "He won't be, Try Patrick Doyle."

"Who's that?" Jane asks as Frost quickly types.

"Paddy Doyle. The Irish mob. The enforcer. Colin was his son."

"What?" Jane asks as her stomach drops and all thoughts go towards Maura.

"Doyle was Whitey Bulger's right hand man. Disappeared around the time Bulger did, he's been hiding for twenty years."

"Oh my god." Jane whispers, shocked.

"And it looks like our guy Beckett just had two hundred and fifty thousand deposited into an off shore account." Frost reads from the screen.

"Yeah for selling out Colin Doyle."

"Anybody knew if you could find Colin you can flush out Paddy. Blood is thick with that clan." Korsak says as Jane just stares at Paddy Doyle's picture and one thing on her mind. Maura.

Jane barges into the interrogation room making Drew Beckett jump in his chair and watch as Jane swaggers in and sits down.

"You got Colin killed. Colin Doyle."

"I didn't know they were gonna kill him." Drew answers looking in his lap as pictures of Colin are placed on the table.

"You think someone's going to pay $250,000 just to say hi to guy?"

"Tell me who you sold the information too?"

"If I tell you that, they'll kill me." Drew cowers in his chair at the death glare from Jane.

"We can protect you." Frost says sitting on the desk and drew just laughs.

"Protect me? You can't protect me. Look at Colin."

"You understand you're looking at life without parole." Jane says, she can feel herself getting angrier and angrier.

"I'll take my chances behind bars."

* * *

Jane listens as the phone goes to voice mail before hanging up. "Maura must have gone home with Abby for the night." Jane says hanging up. "I'm going to tell you two something but it has to stay between us for now."

"What's wrong?" Frost asks placing an old file box on a desk.

"Colin Doyle is Maura's half-brother. Which means Paddy Doyle is her father." Jane says and watches Korsak and Frost freeze with shocked looks on their faces.

"Detectives?" Susie Chang asks sticking her head in the room. "I have the blood test results Doctor Isles asked for but I can't find her." Susie says handing Jane the folder.

"I don't know what I'm looking at here." Jane says scrunching up her face.

"Doctor Isles had me run the blood against hers from the John Doe again but she also had a third added in to be run as well. They all come back a match." Susie finishes and watches as all three detectives start to pull out old case files.

"Thanks Susie." Jane calls over her shoulder as they begin the search of potential suspects.

"These guys are at the top of list for enemies. Mickey O'Donnell, Donegal Family, Danny 'Boy' Flanagan and Tommy O'Rourke. All of them had family soldiers murdered by Doyle."

Hours go by as they dig and dig but nothing comes up. No way to question them or even trail them. Before they know it Jane sees the sun rising through the window and it's been another whole day of only getting 3 hours sleep.

Frost is still going through the encryption scanner with five empty coffee cups around him as she and Korsak enter the room after looking at the car again. "We're getting a warrant to get a copy of road assistant recording."

Jane feels her phone buzz and quickly answers it. "Rizzoli. Yeah send him up." Jane clips her phone back on her belt. "I'll be back in a sec."

The elevator doors open to reveal Nayte with his phone against his ear. When he says Jane he hangs up and walks straight up to her. "Thank god!"

"You alright, Nayte?" Jane asks leading him over to her desk to sit him down.

"I normally wouldn't freak out like this but have you heard from or seen Abby?" He asks biting his nails.

"Yeah, she was here late afternoon yesterday and she ended up going home with Maura. Why?" Jane asks concerned.

"She was supposed to meet me after her morning class but she wasn't there. I tried her cell and Maura's cell and they both didn't answer and when I went over to the house the back door was open.

"Jane! We have a problem." Frost calls out as he comes over to the desk. "I re-ran the computer leads looking for a connection, someone hacked into the medical examiners database and got into Colin Doyle's file."

"Are Maura's lab results in that file?" Jane asks as she feels Nayte stand close to her back.

"Yeah, whoever looked knows Maura is his sister." Frost whispers.

Jane pulls out her phone and quickly dials. "And Patrick Doyle's daughter!" Jane says grabbing Nayte by the Jacket and pulling him towards the stairs. "Tell me what you saw at the house?"

"The back door was open and Abby's folder and papers were all over the kitchen floor. What happened?"

"I'll fill you in later, just stay close behind me." Jane says as the exit the stairs on the morgue level and run towards Maura's office.

As Jane enters autopsy she sees the autopsy dock doors open just as Frost and Korsak enter after her. "Maura?" Jane calls out as she tries Maura's cell again.

* * *

**ok so I had a few people say Maura was a whore etc etc. So I've gone back and changed it a little. It was not my intention to make her whorish and I'm sorry if I upset you hopefully you like how i fixed it. If not, I can't do anything more sorry.**

**hope you enjoyed, let me know xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Rizzoli & Isles, televised by TNT, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

* * *

Frost and Nayte watch as Jane continues to pace back and forth.

"Six hours." Jane mumbles to herself as she checks her watch before looking Korsak as he hangs up but shakes his head. "We should be out there looking for them!" She growls.

"We have nowhere to start, they could be anywhere by now. We're doing everything we can, we're going to find them Jane." Frost tries to calm her down but it's not working and she continues to pace.

A mobile begins to ring, Korsak Frost and Nayte check there's but come up empty. "Jane, your phones ringing." Nayte prompts pointing to her belt.

Jane shakes her head and picks it up. "Private number." Jane scrunches her brows. "Rizzoli." She answers and the boys watch her face relax. "Maura… Are you alright? Is Abby?... Can you get to my apartment?...Okay, see you in five." And she hangs up.

"They're okay. They're heading to mine, I'll call you and keep you posted." She calls out to Frost and Korsak. "Come on Nayte!"

Jane burst through her door and stops, Nayte ramming straight into the back of her. Abby's sprawled out on the couch flicking through the channels while eating spoons of peanut butter out of the jar and Maura's pacing the kitchen fidgeting with her rings.

"Oh thank god you're alright." Nayte nearly yells scooping Abby up and squeezing her tightly.

"Cant… breathe." Abby wheezes out but hugs him back just as fiercely.

Jane locks her front door and walks towards Maura and stepping in front of her to stop pacing. "Sweetie?" Jane whispers grabbing Maura's hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. "You okay?" Jane watches Maura's bottom lip disappear between her teeth and shakes her head with a confused look.

"He was not what I was expecting… he had a gentleness about him." Maura shakes her head still trying to process. "I can't believe that man is my father."

"Hey, he's only a sperm donor." Jane says.

Maura shakes her head again and rubs her hands across her face. "I don't even know who I am anymore." Maura groans.

"You are the same ridiculously smart, amazing, loving, beautiful woman you were before you found out that Paddy is your biological father." Jane tells her as Maura entwines their fingers. Maura looks over her shoulder as Abby laughs at something Nayte has said and lightly hits his arm.

Maura release Jane's hands and walks to the bathroom and splashes water on her face. "He wants me to keep him in the loop with the case. Tell him who the killer is once we figure it out." Maura says as she feels Jane step into the bathroom.

"I bet he does." Jane says under her breath.

"He had pictures of me and Abby growing up. He was there for my graduations and hers. He was even there for Abby's birth." Maura says getting a faraway look on her face as she stares at herself in the mirror. "He's kept a close watch over us my whole life." Maura turns and sees Jane smiling sadly at her. "I was an odd child, I will admit. Kind of a loner, hence why I excelled in school. I almost went to boarding school, sent away for the brochure myself but then I was fast tracked. Mom and dad always seemed to keep me at arm's length, I was independent at a very young age."

Jane watches Maura walk into her bedroom and sit down on her bed. "He had pictures of me as a child playing at the park and reading in the library. The two pictures that stood out the most were one of him holding me when I was just born and the other one is of him holding Abby after she was just born." Jane kneels down in front of Maura. "Nothing can ever happen to Abby so we need to find Colin's killer and put him away." Maura says with finality.

"Maybe we should just let him handle it?"

"What? No! I'm not helping him kill another human being." Maura vehemently says.

"Even if it keeps you and Abby alive?"

"No! I trust you and the department to do the job properly."

"Okay. We're waiting for a warrant to come through and that's one step closer to the killer. Now I've put unmarked cars in your street and I'll be guarding your house as well. So let's get you two home to rest." Maura nods and stands, still looking small. Jane doesn't even fight the urge as she tugs Maura's arm and pulls her into a strong hug as she feels Maura bury her face in the crook of her neck as Maura's arms wrap around her torso. Jane feels goose bumps run down her back as she feels Maura's lips move on her neck, giving one last squeeze they move out of Jane's room towards the front door.

"Come on you two." Jane calls leading Maura out the door.

* * *

"Make sure Abby's window is locked Nayte." Jane says as Abby and Nayte head up stairs.

"Will do."

"And you missy." Jane says pointing at Maura. "I want you to get out of yesterdays wrinkled clothes because it must be nearly killing you to be wearing them and go take a bath or shower and just relax. I've got everything under control here." Jane says gesturing to the whole down stairs area.

Getting a soft chuckle from Maura slightly releases the tension in Jane's body. "Alright." Jane steps back slightly before hitting the couch as Maura stops in front of her and reaches up on her tip toes to softly kiss the detectives cheek. "Thank you, for everything." Maura whispers before disappearing upstairs leaving Jane stunned and frozen.

"Ab's." Maura calls tapping lightly on her door before opening it. Maura smiles when she sees Abby and Nayte dressed in their ridiculous matching red and black onesies Constance bought them last Christmas curled up in bed with The Aristocats just starting.

"Yeah mama?"

"Just checking you're alright." Maura says leaning over to kiss strawberry blonde curls.

"I'm exactly the same the last ten times you asked." Abby says cheekily and squeals when Maura pokes her in the side.

"Cute!" Maura laughs. "Goodnight, love you both." Maura says kissing each forehead and hearing 'night mama' and 'night mama 2.0' called as she shuts the door.

Entering her ensuite Maura looks from the tub to the shower deciding which one to use. Feeling the tension in her back she decides the tub would be more relaxing after everything that's happened.

Jane finishes picking up Abby's things that were spread out on the kitchen floor, neatly stacking them on the bench. She hears Maura call her name and she walks to the bottom of the stair case. "Yeah?"

"Could you do me a huge favour and get me a glass of wine please? White wine preferably." Maura calls down.

Jane chuckles. "Sure, I'll bring it up."

Pouring the wine and grabbing a beer for herself Jane checks all doors and windows one last time before heading up the stairs. "You decent?" Jane asks as she taps the door with her elbows and it opens.

"I'm covered if that's what you're asking." Jane hears Maura chuckle.

"Yes it wa…s." Jane stammers out as she sees Maura in the tub covered in bubbles. Maura smirks as she sees Janes eyes travel down. Jane clearing her throat before she tears her eyes away from barely covered ivory breasts up to hazel eyes. "Here's your wine." Jane places it next to Maura before chucking her thumb over her shoulder. "I'll just be…"

"Do you mind staying? I don't really feel like being alone." Maura whispers.

Jane nods sculling half her beer before grabbing a couple of towels and sitting on them next to the tub. "I don't mind." Sitting on the towels silence encompasses the ensuite, both women going over the days tiring events. Minutes pass by each lost in their thoughts.

"Looking at the picture of Paddy with Abby the day she was born took me back to the day I found out about her. I was terrified." Maura laughs wiping a tear from her cheek and seeing Jane smile out the corner of her eye as she sips her wine. "I remember getting through my last final of the year and jumping straight on dad's jet to Paris where mom and dad were. That night I told them, I told them everything. I remember telling them at the end of it all that 'I couldn't do it by myself, I need your help'. That night was when we truly became an actual family, normal even."

"Mom and dad tied up loose ends in Paris and moved back to the States with me. It was weird at first of coarse because I wasn't use to having them always there but I was the happiest I'd ever been. They were there when I woke up and when I came home from classes. Mom came to every doctor's appointment. I actually had 'hellicopter' parents as you would call it for the first time ever." Jane lets out a bark of laughter at that and nods her head. "You've seen how they are now with Abby and I." Jane nods again. "They weren't like that before Abby came along." Maura smiles remembering the exact moment Abby was placed in her arms for the first time. "She was so small when the doctors handed her to me, 6 pounds 4 ounces of pink. I had chosen her name when I was only six months pregnant. Abiageal, it's actually Irish." Maura laughs. "It's funny if you think about it. Biological father's Irish mob and I pick an Irish name for my daughter. Anyway, the reason I chose Abiageal was the meaning of it. Brings Joy. And she has, sixteen long years of joy and I'm sure she will continue to bring a whole lot more." Jane wipes her teary eyes as she and Maura laugh at that, both knowing Abby and her personality.

Jane wipes her eyes. "It's a perfect name for her. She really does bring joy anywhere she goes."

"In all my years I never could picture my mother shopping for skateboards and buying the things she buys for Abby and now I can't picture her any other way." Maura smiles happily sipping her drink.

Jane sees Maura's eyes sparkle in the light and before she realizes it, she finds her tanned hand out stretched towards Maura and combing loose honey blonde strands behind her ear before her finger tips dip into the water. "I can't picture your dad any different from when I met him." Jane chuckles at Maura's eye roll. "Scotch glass in one hand and Abby tucked in his side as Abby, Nayte and him laugh at fart jokes."

"Oh god." Maura groans covering her face with her hand. "I can't believe that happened. He was this stoic man too busy for life itself once and now he's someone who laughs at fart jokes and I love it." Maura giggles. "And I believe you joined in with some jokes of your own." Maura raises her eyebrow at Jane and watches her swirl her fingers in the water and getting a glimpse of ivory skin making Jane freeze and pull her hand out quickly. "You can hop in if you want." Maura says before she can stop herself.

"What?" Jane asks, not sure if she heard correctly.

"I um… I said you can hop in if you want. The tubs big enough clearly." Maura says pointing to the other corners of the triangle tub. "I think the wines gone to my head." Maura mumbles feeling herself turn red.

Jane just laughs it off as her heart rate slows down. "I can't, gotta keep my gun on me just in case, you know?" Jane says rolling her eyes at herself as she leans her back against the tub so Maura can't see her face. "Do you want a refill?"

"Ah, yes please but I'll have it down stairs. The waters getting cold." Jane just nods and continues to sit there sipping her beer. "Could you hand me a towel please?" Maura asks and still doesn't get a response from Jane. Rolling her eyes Maura stands and leans towards the vanity to grab a towel herself.

Jane feels water drops on her neck and looks up just in time to see soap covered breasts move backwards. "Agh, wha..." Jane sputters as she crawls away from the nude doctor.

Maura can only roll her eyes and chuckles. "Please! You've seen me nude when we had to take decontamination showers last month." Maura steps out of the tub wrapping the towel around her and walking up to a now stunned Jane and tilting her head slightly as she locks eyes with the detective.

"Well you weren't all…" Jane flails her hands in the direction of the tub then to Maura. "Sex-soapy." Janes mouth snaps shut as she realizes she was about to call a naked soapy Maura, sexy.

Maura watches as Jane's cheeks grow pinker and pinker while they just stand there staring at each other. A whole minute passes and Maura has seen Jane's eyes travel to her chest three times. Jane's heart begins to race as she feels Maura lean in extremely close and her arm hooks around her.

Janes breath hitches when she feels Maura's towel covered breasts push into her lightly. "Jane?"

"Hmm."

"You're blocking the door." And Jane hears the door behind her click open.

"Oh, ah, yeah right… Door." Jane mutters stepping out of the way as Maura smirks to herself and walks out. Jane can hear her heart beating in her ears and she feels like she's burning up. She has no clue what the hell just happened in here but she has to get out. She needs fresh air. "Did you say you wanted wine?" Jane asks again picking up Maura's empty glass.

"Yes please, I'll be down in a few." Jane hears Maura call from her closet.

* * *

Jane steps out Maura front door and takes a deep breath of cold fresh air immediately feeling the tension in her body release and get goose bumps from the cold. Looking up and down the street noticing the unmarked cars still on patrol she turns back to the house but freezes, hand going straight for her gun when she sees the front bush rustle and move. Moving forward gun drawn, a meter away from said bush and a shrieking cat jumps out and dashes into the night. Shaking her head at herself she signals the patrols to get back in the car and heads back inside locking the door.

Maura hears the front door close and lock. "Did you want another beer?"

"Nah, no thanks. I want to keep sharp." Jane says placing her gun on the coffee table and relaxing back into the couch. "I feel exhausted." Jane mumbles, scarred hands running down her face.

"Well, you haven't slept properly over the last couple of days." Maura comments tucking her feet under herself as she sits next to Jane and places a blanket over their laps. "I'll just be happy when this whole ordeal is over." Maura watches Jane clamp and un-clamp her hands. "Are your hands hurting again?"

"Yeah, it's going to rain and its freezing outside." Jane says closing her eyes as she feels exhaustion taking over. Ivory fingers gently pick up Janes left hand and begin to slowly massage the scarred tissue. "You keep doing that and you're gonna put me to sleep." Jane whispers as she moves over her right hand for Maura to massage as well.

Minutes pass and Maura notices Janes breathing begin to even out and she quickly finishes off her wine before standing. "Come on detective shiner, you're coming to bed." Maura whispers making Jane groan as she stands and shakes her hand.

"Can't. Got to keep watch." Jane mumbles as she sways slightly.

"There's unit's on the house and Paddy probably has someone watching as well, so you can come and get some sleep so you're fresh for tomorrow." Maura reasons picking up Jane's gun as she wraps her arm around Jane. "I've got your gun."

"Mmmkay."

They slip under the covers and Jane reaches for Maura's hand straight away and holds it. "I'm glad you're back and safe." Jane whispers as she falls deeper into sleep. 'I love you' is mumbled out as her breathing evens out.

Maura knows it was just a best friend I love you but it still makes her all warm inside. "I love you too, Jane." Maura whisper back, kissing Jane's scarred hand before falling asleep.

Maura wakes at two in the morning to feel Jane protectively wrapped around her back and her face buried in the back of her neck before she falls back to sleep.

* * *

"I have classes." Abby points to the door as Maura and Nayte watch.

"Absolutely not. You're coming to the station and you'll be either in your mom's office or at my desk." Jane says with finality crossing her arms over her chest and holding Abby's gaze.

Nayte and Maura sip their coffees simultaneously watching Abby struggle to keep it together. "I can't afford to be missing classes Jane!"

"And I can't afford anything to happen to you, so as of now you are either stuck to me or your mother." Jane's stubbornness keeps her calm and collected. She's not going to budge on this.

Nayte flinches as Abby's fierce green eyes flick to him and then Maura. "Mama! She can't be serious." Abby shrieks.

"Baby I'm with Jane on this one." Maura confirms and hears Abby mumble 'of coarse your siding with her' under her breath. "I want you safe and I need you to be at the station with me because I won't handle it if anything happens to you. Please understand." Maura pulls out her puppy dog eyes she knows will work on Abby.

Jane and Nayte hold their breath as they wait for a reply. Thirty seconds go by as all eyes are trained on Abby and watch shoulders drop in defeat. "Fine!" She grumbles and goes to grab her things to bring. "If my grades suffer from this, I want a piece of this guy that's trying to get to us!" And with that she waits at the front door for everyone.

Nayte finally lets himself breath. "I'm free for the day so if it's alright I'll tag along with all of you?" He asks looking at Jane.

"Sure thing, let's roll. Frost has our warrant waiting." Jane says clipping her gun and badge on her belt as Nayte holds the door for the women as they exit.

* * *

While Abby and Nayte occupy themselves in Maura's office, Jane, Maura, Frost and Korsak wait as the computer identifies the voice on Road Assist recording. Jane can see Maura anxiously fidgeting her fingers the longer they have to wait. Reaching a scarred hand out, she stops Maura's fidgeting and entwines her fingers with ivory ones and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"It's up." Frost says as her brings Tommy O'Rouke's profile up.

"Who is that?" Jane asks reading his list of crimes.

"Someone who is a lot worse than Doyle." Korsak gulped.

Jane feels Maura's hand let go of hers, turning she sees blonde hair disappearing around the corner.

"Thanks guys, I'll be back in a minute." Jane adds as she follows Maura.

"We'll do whatever Maura wants." Frost calls out after her.

* * *

Nayte and Abby jump as the morgue door is slammed open and hear Maura and Jane walk in.

"This is not who we are Jane, this is not you at all." Maura comes to a standstill, turning around to face Jane who stops a foot apart.

"I get Maura, I do but we're talking about yours and Abby's survival." Jane says exasperated inching closer to Maura.

"I know that." Maura says stepping back and feeling the morgue table stopping her from retreating further.

"Even if we get Tommy O'Rouke, someone else will be gunning for you two. Doyle wants to send a message." Jane hates herself for arguing about this. It's going against everything she has worked for but she finds herself easily agreeing because it's Maura and Abby.

Jane grabs both of Maura's hands and waits for hazel eyes to find hers. "Doyle is the only one who can stop them all."

Maura can hear her heart hammering in her ears as Jane step closer. Looking up she finds worried chocolate eyes.

Peeking through Maura's office window, Abby grabs Naytes shoulder. "Oh my god!" Abby whispers.

"They look like they're about to make out." Nayte whispers back hearing Abby laugh quietly. "Are they always like this?"

"I haven't actually seen them this close but this morning when I checked on mama, I found Jane wrapped around mama's back and her face buried in the back of her neck."

"Do you think they're dating?"

"Nope. I don't even think Jane realizes what she's doing. Angela says Jane isn't a touchy feely person." Abby whispers as Jane says something and watched Maura relax significantly.

"Well she does a lot of touchy feely with mama 2.0." Nayte says as him and Abby start laughing as they duck back down under the window.

Maura hands Jane the cell Paddy gave her. "I'll take it to the crime lab and maybe they can track something."

Slipping the cell into her pocket Jane leans forward and presses her lips to Maura forehead.

"Everything is going to work out just fine." Maura hears Jane say before placing another kiss and walking out of the lab.

Maura heads to her office in a trance and sits down in her chair and startles when Abby coughs. Eyes focussing she finds Nayte relaxing on the couch and Abby sprawled out with her head on his lap.

"You saw all that." Maura states getting nod's in return. "Okay." Is all she says as she pulls up files on her computer to pass the time.

* * *

The next day as Jane drives to another crime scene, she listens to Maura vent about how Tommy O'Rouke has seemingly dropped off the face of the planet in a day. No sightings of the man, no one seems to be talking. Jane tries to calm her down but only gets an annoyed huff in return.

Korsak, Frost, Jane and Maura head down to an abandoned car park building. Frost and Korsak stop first when the crime techs step out of the way to reveal the vics face, Jane slows as Maura walks circles the victim.

"That's Tommy O'Rouke." Korsak states.

The detectives watch as Maura proceeds to pull an ice pick out of the man's chest and puts in an evidence bag before picking up two pictures that were held there by the ice pick.

"That's me, as a baby. And this one's Abby." Maura says remembering when she saw these couple of days ago.

"With Doyle." Jane points out.

"Who tipped him off?" Maura asks looking at the detectives.

"Not me, you said not too." Jane answers and Frost and Korsak shrug. "I think the message is pretty clear though." Jane says looking back at Korsak as he nods in agreement.

"Don't mess with my family." Frost adds.

"You do what you need to do to protect family." Korsak agrees.

Maura just nods as she looks back down at the pictures.

Back at the precinct Jane enters autopsy just as Maura signs off on the finished autopsy. "Abby and Nayte made dinner, which means Nayte made dinner while Abby ate ingredients. Let's go." Jane says trying to push Maura to her office.

Jane relaxes as she hears the first real laugh from Maura since all this started and her stomachs flips when she sees Maura's dimples pop. "I just have to get changed." Maura says seeing her office door shut and the blinds shut she pulls off her scrub top.

"Oh m- Maura, what are you doing?" Jane says shutting the office door to autopsy.

"There's no one here and you've seen me in less." Maura says buttoning up her shirt before dropping her scrub pants. Jane tries to swallow as her mouth goes dry seeing Maura in red lace underwear and she has to avert her eyes before her eyes bug out of her head. "Alright let's go, I need a lot of wine." Maura says grabbing her bag as Jane picks up her coat and holds it out for Maura to put on and then wraps a scarf around her.

"It just started snowing so it's cold out." Jane explains as they head out of the office.

Empty dinner plates are scattered all over the dining table as the four of them relax with full bellies and the fire roaring to life silence encompasses the living area as they all think about the last couple of days. Five minutes go by and Maura's phone begins to ring. "Oh excuse me." Maura says standing as she answers her phone. "Hello mom."

When Maura returns the kitchen has been scrubbed clean and Jane, Nayte and Abby are watching muted sports channels. "Grand-mère and Grand-papa say hello to everyone. She also has someone coming here next week so we can get our gowns for their yearly Christmas ball. I take it you've already got your tux?" She directs the question to Nayte as she sits down next to Jane.

"Oh yeah, Chuck Bass style this year." Nayte says excitedly.

"Awesome." Abby says high fiving him.

"Right." Maura says having no idea what they're talking about. She turns to Jane who's sipping her beer quietly. "Dad also invited you, well he said you had to come but I'm giving you a choice to come or not. It'll be in New York."

"Oh my god, Jane you have to come. Without a doubt some rich lady always makes a drunken fool of themselves." Abby and Nayte nod in unison.

"Or I'll split my pants again." Nayte adds.

"Wow, you make it sound so fun. I don't know. I'll think about it. Will I have to wear a gown?" Jane asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and I know just the one. You'll love it." Maura says excitedly squishing back into the couch with her wine as Abby and Nayte tell Jane their endless Christmas Ball stories.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, Rizzoli & Isles, televised by TNT, are not my intellectual property or otherwise. There is no intention of financial gain from this now nor will any be sought from use of said characters within. The author, me, acknowledges the borrowing from the above stated television show for entertainment purposes only.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. love them :) sorry it took so long but ya know... life got in the way.**

* * *

Jane practically jumps out of her car just as it stops and stomps up to Maura's front door and finding it unlocked. "How many times have I told you to keep the front door locked?" She calls out as she enters, mumbling to herself about nobody listening to her and trying to keep everyone safe is a 24/7 job as she locks it behind her. "Maura!?" Jane calls heading straight for the stairs.

Constance, Maura and Abby are happily chatting away in French as the seamstress worked on the final fitting for their gowns. The Isles women jump as Maura's bedroom door is swung open and "Maura!" is growled through Janes teeth.

"Jane. W-what?" Maura asks her brow crinkled as she takes in the dark circles under Jane's eyes and her hair more wild than usual, like it hasn't been tamed properly. Constance and Abby watch as Jane stalks up to the lingerie clad Maura and pushes her towards the en suite, closing the door behind them.

"Are they always like this?" Constance asks Abby, her eyebrows nearly disappearing in her hair line.

"Oui." Abby answers as both women strain their ears to listen.

"Seriously, do you ever wear clothes?" Jane asks, her finger hooking under Maura's bra strap and letting it go with a light snap as her eyes travel at their own accord down Maura's body, loving the navy blue lingerie set before finding copper-hazel eyes.

"Well I was in the middle of a fitting before you barged in." Maura huffs, crossing her arms as Jane just stares at her. Jane steps forward making Maura step back and her back come in contact with the door, her arms dropping to her sides instantly as her stomach knots at the closeness.

Silence ensues as Jane holds copper-hazel eyes with her own trying to calm herself down, both women only hearing their own heart beats. Finally Jane takes a calming breath. "You asked my mother to move into the guest house?" She doesn't know why this bothers her this much.

Realization dawns on Maura's face and she smiles, nodding her head. "Of course, she was so welcoming when we first moved here and the guest house isn't being used. This will help her get back up on her feet."

"I said I was going to take care of it. I had it covered, I told you this." Jane says more to herself, shuffling on her feet making her step closer to Maura again.

"I know you did but you don't always have to take care of everything and everyone. It doesn't have to fall on your shoulders all the time. I had an easy solution to the problem, I knew this was stressing you out… You're not getting much sleep either." Maura says dipping her head and catching Janes gaze. "I love that you take care of everybody, including Abby and I, but someone also needs to look after you." Maura says gently, her hand reaching out to Janes forearm, her thumb slowly drawing patterns in Janes arm and Maura watches Jane's stance relax instantly.

"She's going to be all up in your business all the time." Jane says in a last ditch attempt. "Always popping in to say hello. No doubt she'll pop her head out when you get home from a date and say hello. Probably freak your date out by asking all kinds of inquisitive questions and your date will run away with her tail between her legs." Jane snorts to herself missing the catch in Maura's breath and her hand halting.

"Y-you know I date women?" Maura mutters.

Jane rolls her eyes before they soften as she smiles at Maura. "I am a detective you know?" Jane says cockily watching Maura tilt her head slightly. "A couple of times you've come to work smelling of different perfume, there was a different shade of lipstick to the one you were wearing on the collar of your shirt and the thing that made me one hundred percent sure is when you were changing into your scrubs and I caught a glimpse of light red scratches on your lower back that were definitely female." Maura feels her cheeks grow red.

Jane watches as Maura pulls a gold fish look, her mouth opening and closing continually until she gets her thought in order. "It doesn't bother you?" She asks softly.

Jane's hands rub Maura's biceps before sliding her hands into ivory white ones. "Sweetie, why would it bother me? You're my best friend and I love you no matter what." Jane says leaning down and planting a kiss in the middle of Maura's forehead and getting a dimple smile in return.

"Yes, we're best friends. I've noticed you've been looking a little run down lately and that's why I offered your mother my guest house."

"You at least have the get her to pay rent."

"No, I said she can start paying rent only when she's back on her feet with money." Maura says firmly. "And I offered the guest house to her because I know you were going to have her move in with you and lets face it, we both know you two would have killed each other."

Jane lets out and exasperated laugh as she feels the weight of stress release from her body. Maura watches Jane rub her face with scarred hands tiredly before running them through black locks. "Have you been sleeping properly? Have you been having nightmares again?" Maura asks sounding more concerned.

"No, not really. Just the case we had this week was really draining and I've been having really vivid dreams that I can't get back to sleep after." Jane says her cheeks tinging on the pink side. And her dark chocolate eyes firmly on the ground. "So between that, stressing about Ma and work, it's just been a lot lately." Jane can only think 'Oh if Maura only knew the dreams she was having, they were definitely not nightmares, torture maybe, but not nightmares.'

"Are you off duty now?"

"Yup, not back now till next week. New York in two days for the Christmas gala thingy and relaxation time, it's going to be good." Jane says excitedly.

"Good, get undressed and come try your gown on for Lea and she will do the final adjustments and mom will take them with her tonight." Jane groans at the thought. "And I'll run a bath for you to relax in with a beer. How does that sound?"

"So good." Jane groans as her head falls back, her own hands massaging her shoulders feeling like she could fall asleep.

"Well give me your gun and I'll put it in the gun safe." Maura says going over to start the tub and turning around to find Jane in the same position. "Are you still awake?" She gets a grunt in return making her laugh.

Jane's eyes bug open when she feels a tug on her belt. Looking down she watches Maura undo it with quick skill and her gun and badge are slid from her belt. "Hurry up, your bath will be ready by the time you finish with the fitting." Maura says turning towards the door but hears Jane mumble something. "What was that?"

"Idonthaveanyunderwearon." Jane says quickly again getting a raised eyebrow from Maura. "I haven't done my laundry yet." Jane says shrugging.

"I'll be back." Maura says shaking her head and opening the door to find Constance and Abby right at the entrance. "You're as bad as each other." Maura says rolling her eyes as Constance and Abby try to look like they were busy doing something.

"It didn't take a lot to diffuse Jane at all this time." Abby says shocked. Usually Jane would rant and pace for a good hour about anything.

"She's exhausted and stressed." Maura comments as she places Jane's gun and badge in her draw safe before disappearing in her closet. "And don't give her a hard time today please. Save it for New York when she's had sleep."

Returning to the bathroom Maura hands Jane scrunched up black lace. "Here you go, commando." Maura smiles devilishly as Jane holds up her underwear.

"Hey! I've been looking for these forever." Maura hears Jane say as she checks the bath while Jane slips them on.

"I'm pretty sure I've got half your wardrobe in mine. Your dress is hanging in the closet if you want to go get it done." Maura watches Jane scamper out of the bathroom in black lacy bra and underwear. Pulling her silk robe on Maura exits her room and heads down stairs to get drinks.

"Abby and I are heading out for a bit of shopping, did you need anything darling?" Constance asks watching Maura jump at her voice as she pours herself a wine. "Sorry."

"No thanks." Maura says sipping her wine.

"Before I forget, I got you a room at The Plaza but they only had king beds left so you'll have to share with Jane."

"That's fine mom, we share a bed sometimes anyway." Maura says swallowing more wine.

"She likes you, you know?" Constance says watching her daughter continue to drink more than a normal sip. "She's one of a kind, fierce and strong but also very caring and soft." Constance stops beside her daughter hooking her arm around her and giving her a squeeze and a kiss to the temple. "I can see why you like her." She whispers as Abby bounds down the stairs helping Lea with the dresses. "Alright my darling, let's go shopping and you can give me the scoop on Maura and Jane. See you in two days, dear. Je t'aime!"

All Maura can hear is Abby giggle as they hurry out the door With Lea behind them and a 'Bye mama, je t'aime' thrown in as the doors closed.

Maura sticks her head in the en suite and her mouth goes dry. Jane surrounded by bubbles, tanned dark skin randomly popping out above the bubbles and Black wavy locks pulled up in a messy bun. She looks so utterly sexy and relaxed with her head resting back and her eyes closed. "Here you go." Maura says softly sitting on the edge of the tub and watches as Janes dimples make an appearance.

"Thank you." Jane says and sculls half her beer straight away. "You not drinking?" Jane asks noticing Maura not holding a drink.

"Oh, yes. It's downstairs."

"You're not going to stay and chat?" Jane asks softly making Maura falter slightly.

"Ah no, I've got some paper work I need to finish up on before I hand everything over to Doctor Tally for the week and then I'm all yours." She says, her smile dropping slightly as she goes completely red. "I mean, I'm free to do whatever." Maura says walking the door. "I'll bring you another drink in a little bit." Maura quickly says exiting and shutting the door. If she had of stayed in there who knows what she would have done with a naked Jane Rizzoli not even a meter away.

* * *

Maura signs off on her last bit of paper work and packs up happy that she got it all finished. Hearing her tummy grumble she checks the time and sees it's later than she thought. As she walks to the kitchen she quickly orders dinner for her and Jane as she pours another wine before heading up to check on Jane. Off in her own little world as she enters her room heading straight for the bathroom, hand on the handle she stops as she hears the quiet snores coming from her bed and turns to find Jane. Maura raises an eyebrow at Jane lying on her stomach on Maura's side of the bed dressed in a BPD shirt and the black lace underwear with her head buried in Maura's pillow. Always on my pillow.

Grabbing the throw rug off her chair, Maura lays the blanket over Jane and can't help but let her fingers glide down Jane's cheek while moving a stray lock of hair from her face. Realising she's staring and doesn't want Jane to bust her, Maura grabs her glasses from her side table and heads down stairs to catch up on some medical journals while she waits for Jane to wake.

* * *

_Fingers lock in honey blonde hair as pink lips kiss a trail along a tanned jaw finally connecting with trembling lips. Brown orbs open as Jane leans back, slowly focussing on the beauty in front of her. Copper-hazel eyes lock with hers as Jane sees the side of Maura's lips turn up in a smile. It's radiant, beautiful, soft and loving. Feeling her heart flutter Jane leans in again connecting their lips and feeling Maura's tongue run along her bottom lip asking for entrance, which is quickly granted._

_Goosebumps rise along a tanned thigh as an ivory hand skims upwards, Jane moaning as the hand skips where its most desperately needed and continued to her hip. _

_Maura's lets out a breathy moan as her nipples graze Janes as she detaches their lips and sits back on her heels. With a smirk in place Maura hooks her fingers in Jane's panties and pulls them down long stems, finger tips making contact with Jane's skin all the way down._

_As Maura tosses Janes panties behind her, Jane takes the time to admire Maura naked form. Her hair perfectly falling passed her shoulders, the perfect collar bones outlined, the well-toned arms and then to Janes favourite part. Maura's full breasts. With three little freckles that are nestled in the valley between. Jane lets out a growl, quickly sitting up as she hooks her hands behind Maura's knees and pulls her forwards until wetness connects with her stomach and luscious breasts press into hers._

_"__Fuck, you're so beautiful!" Jane whispers against Maura's lips before losing herself in Maura as scarred hands squeeze supple breasts and moaning as nipples pebble in the palm of her hands._

_Maura grinds her centre against Janes toned stomach as she feels the throb between her legs get stronger. Jane getting the hint trails her right hand down Maura's stomach, around her naval and finally through drenched curls. "Ja-Jane." Maura moans as Jane flicks her swollen clit. "Jane. Plea- Ah yessssss." Maura moans as three of Janes fingers slide in Maura's dripping opening easily._

_Maura hooks her arms around Jane's neck as she lifts herself up. Locking eyes with Janes she lowers herself slowly letting out another moan. Riding Jane's fingers while Jane watches, she knows she's not going to last long, her walls tightening as Jane curls her fingers. With every thrust downwards the top of Jane hand rubs her own throbbing clit, the picture of Maura riding her and the juices coming out of her is turning Jane on more and more. "Jane, Jane, Jane…" is chanted from Maura's parted lips as she gets closer and closer to her release. Janes lips wrap around Maura's pert nipple and her teeth lightly graze it making Maura's head fall back as her walls clench holding Janes fingers so she can't move a millimetre. As Maura slams down on Janes fingers one last time and connect Janes hand with her own clit again that's all it takes for her to follo-_

Jane's eyes open as she fly's up into sitting position, her eyes adjusting to the light as her heart hammers in her chest. She looks around, her eyes landing on Maura still dressed in her silk robe which inches up milky thighs as Maura's sits on the edge of the bed. Jane feels her heart rate picking up again.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Maura says shocked. "You look hot. Are you feeling alright?" Maura ask bring her hand up to Jane's forehead. Jane quickly swipes Maura's hand pulling it into her lap.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just another dream." Jane says, eyes locked on her hands as she plays with Maura's fingers.

"Okay…" Maura says puzzled. "Did you want to tal-."

"No!" Jane shouts making Maura jump. "I mean... no, no thank you. I'm good, really." Jane says finally looking Maura in the eye.

Maura tilts her head as she studies Jane, black orbs is all she can see and smiles to herself knowingly. Arousal. She brings her fingers to Jane's wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your body temperature." Maura says simply.

"Well stop…why are you doing it?"

"Subtle signs of sexual arousal include a rise in temperature." Maura spouts off watching Janes face turn horrified. "So you had a sexually stimulating dream, it's nothing to be ashamed off." Maura shrugs.

"I-I- I did not. You could not possibly know that." Jane sputters as she feels her face burn up in embarrassment.

"People have them all the time. I had one the other night." Maura says dreamily thinking of her dream as Jane jumps out of the bed. Noticing she has not pants on, already feeling exposed she grabs a pillow to cover herself. "Who was the star in your dream?" Maura asks, the smile on her face making her cheeks hurt.

"Oh my god. I'm not- you are so weird. I need a shower." Jane says heading for the bathroom quickly.

"Nice gluteus maximus." Maura says and laughing as Jane quickly closes the door behind her. Maura settles down as Jane sticks her head out the door.

"And I meant you're weird in a good way… but still weird." Jane finishes closing the door and shaking her head at herself.

Maura still giggling every now and then as she heads out the bedroom door because little does Jane know, Maura already knows the star in her dream when she moan a name. Maura.

* * *

**Iwas going to put the Ball in this chapter but then you wouldn't****have gotten an update. hope you enjoyed it, let me know.**


End file.
